Jackrabbit
by Luki Dimension
Summary: From the Rise of the Guardians Kinkmeme: There's more than one Pooka - when the four year old Overland girl finds a snowy white rabbit, she smiles and says hello. It is the most incredible moment of her life when the rabbit says hello back. (Pooka!Jack fic, no pairings)
1. Before

Okay, read Icka M Chif (mischif)'s fill for this prompt, and though I loved it, I wanted to have a crack at the prompt. Once I found some Pooka!Jack fanart, this urge rose. Course, my plan was to do a short little thing - the next thing I know I'm looking at a 6,000 word monster, when only the last 2,000 words are necessary. But guess that's what happens when you write on the fly.

Warning, I play with canon quite a bit here (especially with Jack's backstory), trying to get things to add up. Hopefully it all makes sense.

Also, some minor bad language pops up here and there.

* * *

It's one of the coldest winters the village has ever seen, with the snow banks reaching several feet in height and getting higher by the day. At night families huddle together, desperate for the warmth that even the strongest fire can't fully provide. In the day adults look for work, any work, to keep themselves moving and the blood flowing in their veins. The children look to the snow that threatens their lives, and turn it into their plaything – the fluffy mouldable subject that can bring them a few hours of happiness for free. They throw snowballs and build snow men, skate on the lakes and sled down the hills.

It is at the bottom of one of these hills that the four year old Overland girl finds a special treasure. A snowy white rabbit, huddled in a ball and shivering furiously. When she crouches by its side it looks up with big trusting brown eyes, and she smiles and says hello.

It is the most incredible moment of her short life when the rabbit says hello back.

* * *

She takes the rabbit back home, with grand plans of hiding him from her parents. He will be her special friend and live under her bed and when she is older they can travel the colonies and have grand adventures.

The young overland girl does not even get through the front door before her father catches her. At first, he is delighted – the rabbit is large, overly so for the season. It will keep them fed for at least the rest of the week, and prides his daughter for her catch. He is less happy when she refuses to hand him over, and terrified when the rabbit screams with a far too human voice.

It is the girl's mother who ushers all three inside, and wraps the rabbit up in a scarf before setting him on the table.

It is clear this is no ordinary rabbit. He walks on two feet as much as four, and holds a spoon with surprisingly dexterity. His face has too much expression, and he talks with broken English, the voice of a child. He doesn't seem to know where he came from – in the back of his mind he remembers warmth and fur, and worried voices. All he knows for certain is the snow, and with the unshakeable belief that only children can have, that someone is coming back for him.

Whether he is a demon, or a shape shifter, or a god, or something in-between, the Overland's don't know. But he is a child, and he is lost, and they cannot just cast him out.

When they find he has no name, they christen him 'Jack'.

* * *

The winter stays harsh, and many of the village mock the Overland's for spoiling their daughter with a rabbit while they themselves go hungry. They ignore the remarks with the grace expected of any colonialist, but Jack does not. Each one stabs his gut with painful accuracy.

In the spring, his winter coat sheds, and although his little keeper bemoans the loss of the pretty fur, Jack uses it as a chance to pay the Overland's back for their kindness. He runs into the forest, and shows the overland girl where to find the early berries, where the migrating birds will first stop to rest on their flight back, the little nooks and knowledge that only someone in the forest could know.

The Overland's may have starved in winter, but Jack keeps them full for spring, summer and autumn.

* * *

A year passes, and both the overland girl and the rabbit grow. She grows a few inches, but Jack is ceasing to look like a rabbit altogether. His legs are growing gangly, and his front paws are developing fingers. And there is still no sign that anyone is coming for him.

By the time his new winter coat comes in, he can no longer pass as an ordinary rabbit, so the Overland's hide him inside. Their daughter is upset they can no longer play out in the forest, and the villagers assume the Overland's have finally done the smart thing.

Jack hates being cooped up. He is mostly leg and doesn't know how to stay still. He helps Mrs Overland cook, he cleans, he entertains the Overland girl, but it's never quite enough.

Eventually, Mr Overland takes him out in the dead of morning to the forest where he can run and play and tire himself out. It turns out to be a boon, when he discovers Jack's ears can pick up deer and the hibernating wildlife with almost casual ease.

For the first time in many years, the Overland's do not starve this winter.

* * *

Jack remembered Christmas from the year before. He remembered the excitement in the village, and the joy the children had at the presents they received. There had been colourful decorations and dances, and a communal scrounging to put together a feast for the town.

He had only been able to watch, and he didn't doubt this year would be the same.

Until he woke that morning, and found a present at the foot of his bed. It contained a heavy leather cloak that would shroud even his head from view, and was addressed to a 'Jack Overland'.

When he questioned it, Mr and Mrs Overland had laughed, while the Overland girl hugs him and tells him to stop being silly.

The cloak allows him to go outside and enjoy the festivities. It is a wonderful gift.

But not so wonderful as being able to say the words 'Mother', 'Father' and 'Sister'.

* * *

Sadly, not two weeks later, everything falls apart.

His father has fallen sick, and their food running short. There is still snow on the ground, and Jack's coat is beginning to moult, but he goes into the forest anyway. The cloak is heavy, and he needs to be fast, so he leaves it behind.

He is used to having his father here, not used to fearing human footsteps. So Jack is caught off guard at the scream, and turns to find hunters reading their weapons at the 'demon' in front of them.

Jack runs, flying into the woods, looping back and crashing through the door of the Overland house.

His parents yell at him. His sister cries, and the village is thrown into panic. They won't stop until the demon is found.

Jack is ready to leave. He knows it's all his fault. Huddled in a ball in his room, he looks out the window at the moon and not for the first time, wishes he wasn't what he was. When his father comes into his room, he just holds him close and tells him to pack his things and be ready to leave in three days.

Jack does leave the village. But when he does, it is with his family.

* * *

They settle in a colony further to the South, a small settlement called Burgess, whose family are strict but fair. Not wanting a repeat of the previous incident, they settle just on the outskirts next to a large pond. Jack will be free to wander around, and have plenty of time to get inside should anyone come visit.

The precautions turn out to be almost unnecessary. The previous incident has left Jack with a growing hatred of himself, and he refuses to go outside without his cloak. The screams and fear are all too new in his mind. But he is still growing, and his feet are beginning to poke out from underneath.

It is in this town that they first hear of the new holiday sweeping through the colonies. The rebirth of the Lord Jesus is soon, but another tradition is cropping up. When his sister hears of it, she rushes back to the cabin full of breathless wonder.

She tells her brother that there is a giant rabbit that comes every year, and hides colourful eggs in the village for children to hunt and find.

For the first time, Jack feels hope.

* * *

Easter Sunday comes, and Jack takes the chance and sheds his cloak. His sister comes with him, yawning all the way, so he lets her clamber on his back. He doesn't bother with his eyes, instead trusting his ears to pick up the trail.

In the distance, he hears steady footfalls. Too big to be a human, too light to be a bear, and too heavy to be a wolf.

He rushes towards them, heart pounding, and stumbles into bushes, watching the figure persuade colourful eggs underneath a tree root. Over six foot, covered in grey fur, with long fluffy ears.

Jack's heart soars, and he steps forward, just as his sister wakes, and gives a little squeak at what she sees.

The reaction is instantaneous. The Easter Bunny shoots up, ears twitching, and before Jack can call out, a hole has appeared in the ground and the other rabbit has vanished. The two rush towards the clearing, but the rabbit, and his hole, are gone.

Jack can't quite find it in him to enjoy Easter after that. He cuddles up in his bed, huddled in a ball while his sister goes hunting for eggs. He stays there until the evening, when he mother comes in with soup. She sits by his side and pulls him into her lap, stroking his ears and whispering promises and love.

He cries. Jack doesn't want to be a burden; he doesn't want to hurt the Overland's. He wants to fit in. Somewhere, anywhere. His mother just holds him tighter, and tells him she was scared this morning, fearing that Jack would not come back. And she wishes she could take away Jack's doubts with love, because as far as she's concerned, Jack is exactly where he belongs.

Jack just cries and hugs her back, and wonders how he could have ever not seen that. Wonders what made him think that just because the Easter Bunny has ears and a tail and fur that he would be happy with him.

He has a family. He is not a rabbit, but Jack Overland, and he is home.

* * *

The Overland's expect Jack to go to school, and he bundles up in a new cloak his mother made, accompanied by gloves and boots that never quite fit right and make it hard to walk right. His ears are tied back with thin robe that keeps them close to his neck no matter how much they want to jerk up. As for his face, it's hidden by his hood, and a knitted scarf that hides what the shadows don't, never letting so much of a hair come into view. He's grown so tall with his legs that they pass him off as his sister's teenage brother. When families ask the Overland's say Jack was born 'different' and leave the villagers to make their own conclusions. They are met with sympathy, and much kindness. This world is not kind, and the Overland's are truly exceptional to still love and support a child that is so cursed he cannot bear to show his face.

And Jack does have problems. He is slower than other boys his ages, walks with a strange gait, and has the strangest habits. He doesn't seem to understand personal boundaries, leaning in close to sniff or nuzzle before he catches himself. He twitches incessantly under his cloak, as if he has an itch he longs to scratch, tugs on his clothing looking for gaps almost obsessively, and oddly enough, will only eat vegetables, even stealing them off other children's plates (and do the other village children just _love_ him for that).

And it is such a shame that it is Jack's cross to bear, because as the children, and indeed the adults of Burgess know, there are few children in the world who seem so...happy.

Jack knows every corner of the forest, and delights in making his sister smile every second of every day. As he comes to know the children of the school, he brushes off their snide remarks and cutting insults that attack his disguise, and turns those hisses and snarls into chuckles and laughter at his antics.

He is the jester of the town, who has made it his job to make sure everyone is happy. So no one ever feels as alone as he sometimes does.

* * *

Jack has lived with the Overland's for four years when it happens. His fur is starting to tint white, and snow is beginning to set in. Every year at this time, the lake has been frozen over enough to skate upon, but the frost seems to be slow this year. It might mean Easter will be snowy for once. Jack would be fine by that – he has no desire to leave, but has tried to catch the Easter Bunny every year. Each time he has fled before Jack can reach him, and snow might just hold him back.

This morning, he and his sister had finished their writing lessons – letters to Santa. His sister had jokingly asked for a stuffed rabbit, because her brother wasn't as cuddly anymore. He had laughed and asked for a doll, because his sister talked too much.

Afterwards, his sister wants to skate. Jack has never been much of a skater, his build is all wrong, but Jack has never been able to refuse her anything. When he sees the ice cracking under her feet, he wishes just once, that he could.

She is terrified, so Jack makes it into a game. He plays hopscotch, a game she loves because he'll let her climb on his back and jump ridiculously high. The ice cracks under his weight but he ignores it, grabbing the stick he finds on the ice. When she steps close enough, he yanks her close and swaps positions. He allows himself a smile, only to hear his sister scream his name as he plunges into the ice.

Jack doesn't remember much after that. It was cold and dark, and he vaguely remembers a time that had been so similar, when he had been small and alone and oh so afraid. But then the moon was there, and he was floating out of the ice, staring into the sky.

'Your name, is Jack Frost' the moon whispered.

Jack wanted to correct him, to tell him that his name was _Overland_, not Frost, but couldn't find the words. Frost actually sounded...right?

And accurate. His cloak was tinted with a light sheen of frost. And when he'd gone into the ice, his fur had been brown, with a hint of white peeking at the edges. Now his winter coat had grown in.

Then he discovered the staff, and what he could do with it. His face lit up at the frost patterns – they were so beautiful, his sister could watch him decorate the pond and it make sure it was never too thin to skate. He flew across the pond, and then yelped as the wind plucked him up, pulling back his hood and dancing him on the breeze.

This was wonderful. It was incredible.

When he lands, he runs towards his home, pulling open the door and yelling for his parents, his sister. Both adults shiver as the door opens, and his father stands, storming towards it. Jack rubs his head sheepishly and apologises for worrying him-only to freeze as the man walks right through him.

He stands there in shock as his father closes the door, bolting it tightly and returning to his wife's side. It's clear now that both have been crying.

Jack moves towards them, listening to the conversation. How it wasn't fair, they had treated him well, thank god they still had one of their children, and may God watch over Jac-

He threw himself at his mother, not bothering to hold back on his leap and screaming her name. He flew right through her and crashed to the floor. The spirit, because that was clear what he was now, a spirit, curled up and clawed at his cape.

Part of him is desperate to stay. Stay and try and make them see him. See that he's not dead, not really. But another part of him can't bear to stay in this house and watch them cry.

And he doesn't think he can handle watching his sister walk through him as if he wasn't there.

In the end, he lets himself go, wraps himself up in his shrouded cloak and allows the wind to take the spirit wherever it wants. Every few weeks he returns to Burgess, to watch his family.

* * *

Christmas is hard. Easter is harder.

Christmas, he had to watch as Santa brought gifts for his sister, and none for him. That was not a surprise. But the tears on his sisters face, and the whispers of 'Jack would have loved this' were hot coals in his chest. She almost held herself together, when she unwrapped a stuffed rabbit, and broke. Jack swore he could hear the cries even as the begged the wind to fly him across the world.

By the time Easter rolls around, Jack's managed to figure some things out. He's not a ghost, but a winter spirit. According to the few seasonal creatures he's ran into, they're in charge of keeping the seasons in balance, although normally created by Mother Nature, not the Man in the Moon. It means Jack is a little more than just a seasonal spirit, but the Man in the Moon doesn't seem very forthcoming on what that _little more_ is, and means the seasonal spirits don't trust him, and have a tendency to attack and/or run away from him.

He chooses Burgess, on the grounds that winter is already late there anyway, and it's a place he knows well. This is the best chance he has of catching the Easter Bunny – now technically a fellow spirit, perhaps the other rabbit will stop and talk to him now.

Jack isn't looking for much. At this point, he'll settle for simple acknowledgement.

The snow lands thick and heavy, and out of instinct and habitual fear, Jack checks his layers. The clothes are his one link to his former life, counting and pulling on every item soothes him, a procedure he has done every day for the past 3 years.

When the Easter Rabbit does arrive, he is irritated that the snow has fallen so late, but continues to hide his eggs despite it. Jack uses the wind to fly him close, and lands not six foot from the other rabbit.

This time, the reaction is different, and Jack barely has time to bring his staff forward before the a boomerang hits what would have been his chest. The other flies behind him and quickly drops when encased in ice. The Easter Bunny quickly retrieves the working weapon and watches him warily.

"Damn winter spirits, this is the spring season, get out of here."

Jack Frost's gloves clenched his staff. "I wanted to talk to you."

Bunnymund raised an eyebrow. "Look mate. I'm spring, you're winter. The only thing we have to say to each other is 'goodbye'. Now get out of here."

Jack tensed. "Look, I just need to talk to you."

He took one hand off his staff, getting ready to pull off his hood. But the rabbit quickly saw his opportunity and sent the boomerang flying again, knocking the staff from Jack and grabbing it between his own two paws. One foot patted the ground, and Jack could only watch in horror as the Easter Rabbit sent his one possession into the abyss.

"That will show up about 20 miles in _that_ direction" Bunny laughed, pointing east. "I advise you start running. You should get it back by nightfall."

Jack could only stare in disbelief. Yes, he was a winter spirit, yes snow would make Easter hunts harder...but really?

"You...you."

The Easter Bunny shrugged, tapping the ground again. "There are no rules when it comes to protecting Easter mate. Later."

The rabbit vanished, and Jack cursed, jumping into the air and cursing again when the wind didn't pluck him up. He'd have to do it the old fashioned way.

He pulled back the hood, and stripped off the cloak and boots, along with the scarf and gloves, stretching and relaxing at the weight loss before beginning to run through the trees in the direction Bunny had pointed.

By the time he found his staff, he'd run through two villages unseen and when flew back to his clothing, he'd made his mind up about two things.

One, if people couldn't see him, then there was no reason to wear such restricting clothing anymore. He could run around completely free.

Two. The Easter Bunny, was an _ass._

The second thing, he embraced with complete devotion, and began avoiding the rabbit as much as possible.

The first thing, lasted about ten years. Until he found his first believer.

* * *

Her name was Mary, and she reminded him of his sister, except she was blonde, and just a little bit taller. Mary loved Easter, and though her parents kept rabbits for their meat and fur, she named and loved every single one of them.

She, like all the other children in her village, loved playing in winter. And after ten years of being alone, Jack Frost was desperate for someone to see him. If anyone would, it would be this little girl, right?

So he followed her around, listened to her thoughts and dreams. Whenever she looked up at the stars and wished for snow, it would snow. He'd create pictures in the snow, start snowball fights wherever she walked. Winter followed her.

Jack was so desperate, he didn't noticed her smiles start to fade, replaced by the cold nervous intensity of fear.

After two weeks of stalking, she was out on the road, walking to school, when the mild blizzard brushed in.

"Why don't you take the day off? Have a snow day?" Jack had laughed, crouched by her side.

The girl had frozen, and slowly turned her head, looking Jack straight in the eye. The rabbit's face had lit up.

"Can you see-"

Mary screamed, and fled past him, running back into her home. Jack, desperate to know what he'd done wrong, could only follow.

Her parents tried pleading, they tried bribing, even threatening, but Mary would not leave the house. When Jack got closer, he could hear her tortured sobs.

There was a monster out in the snow, stalking her. It wanted to take her away, or eat her, or make her his bride. And he always came with the snow.

Jack felt sick.

He ran from the village, flying into the sky and landing back near a pond in Burgess. The settlement had grown much in the last ten years. His sister had married, his mother passed on, and his father courting another woman. But both had left the cabin by the pond, and it was here Jack had left his clothes.

The rabbit pulled on his armour for the world with a desperate fevor, and only when every piece was in place did he allow himself to drop, crashing to the ground and curling up again.

Why? Why was everything he did wrong? All he wanted, all he ever wanted, was a place to belong.

He'd had it with the Overland's. Why, oh why couldn't the moon have just let him die?

* * *

The thaw came frighteningly quickly in Mary's village, and as years passed, it became known as the village that winter seemed to fear, as it came late and left early, never more than a touch of frost no matter what the temperature. Jack left it to any other winter spirit, and most never noticed, but he couldn't bring himself to set foot there again – he owed Mary that much.

He only removed his clothing twice after that. Both times at funerals, that of his father and that of his sister. They wouldn't have wanted him to hide.

The rest of the time, the frost curled into beautiful patterns on the fabric, turning his outfit into a shining decoration, that shone in moon and sunlight. When someone saw him, it would be a thing of beauty, not a monster.

No more stalking kids. He'd flit around the world, offering random snow days and answering the odd request. But he'd never let them get too much.

He'd rather be invisible forever, than spend one day feared.


	2. After

When the crystal reveals a figure hidden in an ornately decorated cloak, Bunnymund doesn't even pretend to hide the groan.

Jack Frost. Of ALL the spirits on the planet, Manny chooses him? The spirit who has made his primary goal to drive the Easter Bunny out of his mind?

Whenever the winter spirit showed up, Bunnymund could kiss that Easter goodbye. That last time in 68 had nearly destroyed the holiday on 2 continents. And the guy wasn't even sorry about it! Just fled to Antarctica or wherever he lived until Bunny stopped chasing him. Okay, maybe he hadn't all that polite when they'd first met, but holding a grudge for 300 years seemed a tad overkill.

Manny sure seemed to think so. It seemed every time the Man in the Moon bothered to speak to the Pooka, it was to lead him in the winter sprites direction. He'd even sent Sandy as his ambassador sometimes. Why their leader in the sky seemed so determined to get the two of them in the same area code so often, he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

His opinion of the spirit hadn't changed when they'd cornered him in the alley, or when he'd point blank refused to become a Guardian. Although when he'd been citing his reasons, Bunnymund had sworn the spirit had been glaring at him. Impressive considering you couldn't see Jack's eyes – but then he'd had centuries of practice.

Then Pitch had attacked the Tooth Palace, and they'd all gone collecting teeth. Jack had seemed torn, but Pitch and his speech about leaving nothing but fear had clearly affected him. When Tooth told him about the memories, Jack had jerked, and whispered something about 'hearing their voices again', and had joined right up.

Then...Sandy had fallen, and Easter had become their last hope. Everyone had gone to the warren, and they'd begun decorating eggs with a vengeance.

And with Jack Frost in the warren, Bunnymund was finally starting to spot the oddities in their newest recruit.

Everyone, even Sandy, who had been around longer than Bunny dared to contemplate, had never been able to navigate the warren easily. But Jack seemed to have a sixth sense about where to go.

And he never had problems getting to the levels. The place was designed for something who could jump several feet, and Bunny assumed he was using his staff...until he realised Jack wasn't holding it and the leaps were completely his own. Impressive, especially considering Jack's weird gait, and the sheer weight of that cloak – Bunny wouldn't have thought the guy could do much more than hobble without the staff.

But he moved with a warped sense of grace, interrupted by the odd cancelled movement and nervous twitch of the head. As if he'd been caught in the middle of doing something wrong and trying to make it look like he'd been doing something else all along.

It was confusing, and Bunny had had full intentions of looking into it once Easter was done.

And then, Easter hadn't come.

Jack wasn't there, Pitch attacked the tunnels, and when all was said and done, there was the winter spirit, holding up a container of teeth with the image of a young girl, and blustering apologies. Bunnymund hadn't wanted to listen, and the spirit was cast out.

But he'd come back hadn't he? And then there were believers, and he wasn't a little kit anymore and Sandy was back and everything, _everything_ was good again.

Except...Jack was avoiding him.

North and Tooth seemed to think he was imagining it, but whenever Bunnymund met with either of them, they would mention the last, of many, visits Jack had given them. Sandy at least, had the decency to agree with him, and attempted to talk to Jack about it, but had never managed to get the spirit to stay put.

Bunnymund wondered if it was to do with their rivalry, and was starting to wonder if he was going to have to arrange a full on Guardian meeting to get the newest member in the same room with him.

Until about Halloween the year Jack became a Guardian, and got into a fight with an Autumn Spirit. Global Warming had warped Mother Nature's timetable and there were more than one or two spats turning ugly. Jack had come out of it the loser and found himself barely holding onto his staff. Thankfully, some of the Spring spirits who owed Bunnymund a favour or two caught wind of it, so when Jack did actually lose his grip and crash to the ground, he merely fell into Bunnymund's arms and straight into the warren.

* * *

The frost spirit groaned, vaguely aware he was being carried. Judging from the temperature and the fur he could just about feel through his clothing, he'd somehow ended up in the warren.

He cursed in his head. This was the last place he wanted to be.

"You okay there frostbite?"

Jack bit his lip, pretending to still be unconscious.

"Nice try mate, but you can't fool these ears."

Bunny stopped, and lowered Jack down on a grassy ledge. The winter spirit pulled himself up, wincing at the action. Yeah, that autumn spirit had good aim, his right leg and chest felt awful, plus he had a splitting headache.

He pried his eyes open, and relaxed when he spotted Bunny placing his staff against a rock a few feet away – he'd been worried he'd have to go hunting for that again.

"Thanks for the assist" Jack offered. "But I should probably head somewhere colder to recover."

Bunny shrugged. "I'll hook you up with a tunnel later, right now though I wanna patch your wounds. Won't get far in your condition, and I can take care of the worst of it here."

A handful of eggs were waddling up to the rabbit, some kind of first aid kit balanced on their heads. Bunnymund smirked, opening it and picking up an ice pack of all things.

"Oddly enough, Manny talked to Sandy and got all us Guardians to make sure we have ways of taking care of each other. I think I even have a dry ice container in here somewhere."

Although he knew it couldn't be seen, Jack rolled his eyes anyway.

"Now take off the cloak and let Doc. Rabbit fix you up."

"No."

Bunnymund blinked. "...No?"

Jack shook his head. "No. I'm fine. If you're worried, just give me the ice pack and I'll take care of it myself.

Bunnymund's eye roll was far more obvious. "Of all the stupid...kid, you are a mess right now. Suck it up and strip. Or I'll do it for you."

Jack tensed, and the Easter Bunny spotted his head twitching in the direction of his staff.

"Don't even think it frostbite...you're in no condition to-"

The winter spirit jumped, getting impressive length considering it was one legged, hand outreached for the staff. But Bunnymund had somewhat been expecting it, and was in far better shape.

Jack almost managed to brush against his staff when he felt furry arms clamp around his waist and throw him back. It aggravated the already painful chest injury and he yelped as a weight settled on his hips, bunny bracing his legs on both side as he pinned him down.

"Don't say I didn't warn you kid" Bunnymund said, pulling loose the buckles and ties that kept the hood and cloak in place. Underneath him Jack tried to buck, but was unable to do so with his hips pinned down and chest damaged.

"Bunny please – I don't want you to see!"

Bunnymund froze, fingers still on the fabric. "What?"

Jack looked away, unable to meet his gaze. "If you take it off...you'll hate me. I know we don't get along, but I don't know if I can take that. Not anymore."

His fingers loosened, but remained on the fabric. "Frostbite...I promise, short of hiding Pitch under there, there is nothing you could be hiding that could make me hate you. And even then I'd be hating him more."

"You say that now" Jack muttered. "Please just let me go and fix this on my own."

"Jack" Bunny replied. "Maybe I don't have a right to ask this, but please, trust me."

The figure underneath him tensed, and he could almost feel the boy breaking underneath him. Whatever he'd been hiding, it had been eating him up for a while.

The Pooka's hand pulled on the fabric, and when he didn't meet resistance, pulled the hood down.

He'd been expecting many things. Scars, shadow marks from Pitch's attacks, no actual face...the other Guardians had even theorised that Jack might actually be made of ice and snow.

What he had _not_ seen coming, was that furry white face with long ears tied down his neck.

Bunnymunds mouth opened, but no sound came out. He gaped wordlessly.

Jack...Jack wasn't human he was...

"You...should probably breath bunny."

The Pooka sucked in air almost on request. Jack was-

"Pooka...you're a Pooka?"

Eyebrows narrowed. "What's a Pooka?"

What was a...oh god he didn't know?

Bunnymunds eyes wandered back down to the rope around Jack's neck, and slowly leaned in and bit it in two. Had he been is less of a state of shock he might have been proud Jack hadn't even flinched at the contact. Now free of their restraint, both ears perked up, and as Bunnymund stood, Jack, very hesitantly, unwrapped his scarf and let the cloak fall to the ground.

A Pooka. Pure white save the tips of his ears and paws, with a light sparkling of frost on his ear tips and forehead, and big blue eyes watching him warily. Skinny, far too so, with a dangerous looking burn mark on both his chest and right thigh, and still wearing...

"How are you even able to walk?" Bunnymund yelped, focusing on Jack's feet. The boots were clearly made for human feet – no wonder he walked with such a weird gait.

The younger Pooka – god because that's what he was wasn't he? – flinched, and winced his way out of the boots. "Yeah...they're not great, but I can't really be picky. I don't want to leave giant rabbit prints all over the snow."

'_Why not_' Bunnymunds head asked, but he shook it off for the more important question.

"Why...why didn't you tell me?"

He didn't mean to make it sound so broken, or like a betrayal, but judging from the way Jack crouched down, ears on his back, it cut like a dagger.

"I tried...when...before I was Jack Frost, I used to wait for you on Easter, but you'd always hear me coming and run away."

Bunnymunds heart clenched. So many kids tried to catch him – but he never allowed himself to be seen if he could help it. Made the few appearances all the more worth it. To think he'd been so close and-

"Then, well, you remember the first time we met."

He did. He'd been in a bad mood when the snow hadn't thawed, and then this uppity little frost sprite had shown up and...

Bunnymund crouched down and grabbed his head, longing for an egg sentinel to come by so he could smash his head against it. How many times was it possibly to screw over the same person?

Jack wasn't looking at him now. "I figured I'd leave you alone, you seemed like a jerk so if I caught you I'd prank you then bolt. Thats how the whole 68 mess got started."

"But why hide?" Bunnymund urged. "If you hadn't been wearing that stupid thing I never would have-"

"I know!" Jack yelled back. "It wasn't intentional, but I'd been wearing it almost as long as I can remember, so I didn't even think about it, and when I stopped wearing it? I scared a kid half to death. I'm not like you!"

Bunnymund's head jerked up at that.

"You can go around hiding eggs and kids are _happy_. Giant rabbit brings chocolate treats every year? great. Giant rabbit goes around causing snowstorms? Lock up your kids, it's a monster trying to devour us all! My family had to leave my village when someone found me out of disguise and tried to kill me."

"Your family" Bunnymund repeated, hope beginning to rise. "Where...what happened to them?"

The hope faded as Jack mentioned the Overland's, and realised that wherever Jacks parents had gone, they clearly hadn't left there alive. No Pooka would ever leave an infant alone in the snow, let alone their own.

He was brought back to reality by Jack's wince, and return to a seated position. Ice packs, right.

The Easter Bunny ground next to him, and began treating the wound. The fur and flesh reacted wonderfully to the cold, and to Bunnymunds relief, the injury began to heal.

"So you were raised by humans, that explains a lot."

Jack shrugged. "I was happy. My family were kind."

"You really don't remember anything about your Pooka parents?" Bunnymund urged, and Jack frowned.

"You keep using that word. Is that what we are?"

Part of Bunnymunds heart broke at that, and he gave a sad smile. "You got it mate. You could say we're not originally from here. And up until about ten minutes ago, I really thought I was the last one."

Jack's eyes widened, and then dimmed. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"I guess...I mean, I'm a spirit now so it's not like it would have even mattered if there _was_ but, guess I always kind of hoped there was somewhere I could walk down the street and fit in."

The wound looked like it was sealing nicely, so Bunnymund moved to the leg. "I know. Don't get me wrong, I love the children of Earth, but I miss _home_ so much sometimes. It's something Tooth and North don't quite get. Both of them were human once."

One of Jack's ears flicked. "What about Sandy?"

Bunny chuckled. "Honestly? I have _no_ idea. Sandy's been around since before I was a kit."

The leg was going the same way as the chest, so with great reluctance, Bunnymund put the box away and stood, holding out a hand to Jack. He hesitated for just a moment before accepting, and found himself pulled into a tight hug, head tucked into the Easter Bunny's neck. He froze on instinct, and only when he felt a hand brush down the soft fur of his back did he allow himself to relax.

"You were alone. 300 years and _I left you alone_."

Jack's reply was muffled by Bunnymunds fur. "Hey, it's not all your fault. I could have tried harder."

Bunnymund held him tighter. "Manny tried to tell me. All those times he tried to get me into your neck of the woods over the years, trying to get me to talk to you. He must have felt as if he was banging his head against a brick wall."

Jack laughed. "Okay, guess we'll blame Manny then. Don't think he'll mind."

"Jack" Bunnymund began, pulling away with reluctance and staring the younger spirit in the eyes. "I will never leave you alone again, I promise."

Hope shone in the younger Pooka's eyes, but clouded by a heavy dose of doubt. "You really don't have to promise that Bunny."

"Yes I do" the Pooka snapped. "I should have found you when you were an infant. At _worst_ I should have taken you in when you came to me. As it is, all I can do now is promise that."

Jack seemed to spend forever staring him down. Bunnymund just stared back, conviction clear. Finally Jack smiled, and his eyes lightened.

"Okay then, _rabbit_, I'll hold you to that."

Bunnymund laughed. "Oh kit, you really think that nickname's appropriate anymore?"

"Fine _cotton-_aw crud...guess I'll just have to stick with kangaroo then."

The elder Pooka smirked, but felt his heart clench as Jack picked up the cloak.

"You're leaving? Now?"

Jack cocked an eyebrow, pulling on the fabric with practised ease. "Whatever I was when I was alive, I'm a winter spirit now. I need cold, and the warren just can't cut it."

True...he didn't have to like it though.

"You'd better come back kit. The second you're feeling fit again."

He tapped the ground twice, opening the earlier promised hole, and Jack nodded, pulling up the hood and reaching for the boots-

Only to have Bunnymund grab his hands and pull them away.

"Not. Those."

"But-"

"Those things are torture, and doubt you'll need them where you're going. Leave them."

Jack sighed. "Great, ten minutes after finding we're just a little bit related and you're already controlling my wardrobe."

He jumped in, calling on the North Wind to pull him up, and yelling something about how old folk always thought they knew best.

Bunnymund just smiled. The kit didn't know the half of it – he was already working on contingency plans to great rid of that ridiculously heavy cloak – by the end of next year, he planned on the world knowing Jack Frost was a Pooka, including Jack himself.

He was looking forward to it.


	3. Boundaries

_Yeah... I just can't seem to let this idea rest. It keeps popping up in my head and now its not just one chapter, its several._

_Enjoy this New Years gift - Will post as I come up with them. Hope you can enjoy._

* * *

In hindsight, Bunnymund realises he could have handled his actions after Jack's revelation a little more diplomatically.

But after so many centuries of assuming he was the last, finding out there was another Pooka to pass on knowledge, to share the world with, could anyone blame him for wanting to spread the word?

North was the first. With Christmas only two months away the man was in full stride, so had been slightly perturbed when his very short cookie break had been interrupted by a very enthusiastic rabbit all but leaping onto him and crowing about Jack and Pooka's.

Once he'd managed to calm his old friend down (with the help of a few strong armed yeti's), he'd gotten the full story, and lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Jack is Pooka? Hah! He kept that secret close."

Bunny had chuckled, unable to stop grinning. Before he left, North patted him on the back and wished him both luck, for if any two guardians could do with a deeper kinship, it would be the spirit of Easter and Winter.

Tooth's face had burst into a bright toothed grin at the news. She'd been desperate to see Jack's teeth when they'd first met to see if the rumours were true, and had been more than a little disappointed the spirit had been so wrapped up, refusing to let her peek. Now she knew why, and had an excuse to convince the winter spirit next time he was around. Baby Tooth was just as happy, and she and her sisters burst into happy squeaks and aerodynamics in for them both.

Sandy was the only one who didn't seem quite so elated. But then, Bunny was 90% sure the Sandman already knew. It's hard to hold it against him though.

When he returns to the warren, he remains in good spirits, and busies himself with shepherding his eggs while waiting for the Guardian of Fun, the _Pooka_ Jack Frost to heal and return.

However, when said Guardian of Fun returns to the warren, a good week, three days and four hours later (not that Bunny had been keeping track or anything), he fires a shot of frost at Bunny cold enough to freeze the eggplants next to him solid.

"Hey ya gumby!" Bunny yells, landing and trying to gauge the damage. He doubts the poor thing will survive. "Those don't grow back easy!"

The caped Guardian doesn't seem to listen, choosing to advance and fire another shot. The sentinel eggs are already racing towards him, but Bunnymund doesn't dare risk another misfire. His boomerangs are out and the first projectile takes the hit. The second forces Jack to dodge, allowing Bunny to get behind and pin him to the ground. The staff goes flying out of range, and Bunny finds himself with his hands full of angry Guardian. Jack continues to struggle, but the attempts become more half hearted when he realises Bunny isn't going to let go. Without his staff, he's pretty much defenceless, and idly, Bunny decides they'll have to do something about that.

"What the blighter's gotten into you Frostbite?" Bunny snaps. "I thought we were over this."

Jack's laugh is broken and bitter. "Gotten into me? What were _you_ thinking?"

When Bunnymund only looked confused, Jack slams the ground in rage.

"Didn't you think, that just maybe; just maybe, I would want to tell the other Guardians what's under this cloak myself? When I was, you know, ready for the _whole world_ to know?"

Bunny faltered, his grip loosening. "I only told the Guardians."

"Only told...have you _met_ North? The man has just about every influential spirit on speed dial! His phone trees are thicker than most phone books. And he just _loves_ to share _good news!"_

The frost spirit made another leap for freedom, this time managing to jerk the still Pooka off his back and rolling to his feet to get to his staff. Inches away from wooden security, Bunnymund slams into him again, this time keeping him upright but pinning his arms to his sides. His hood is ripped away and feet kick out erratically (he's dug out another pair of boots, and tied his ears down again, the idiot), but doesn't have the experience to make a hit. The physical option cut off from him once again, Jack uses his second best weapon, his voice.

"Do you have _any_ idea how unnerving, how _terrifying_, it is, to find out something you've kept hidden for centuries isn't so hidden anymore?" he hisses, pulling his muzzle from under the scarf, blue eyes trying to glare behind him. "All the winter spirits ambushed me wanting to stroke. My. Fur!"

He bucked again, his voice descending into curses. But Bunnymund wasn't listening, too focused on the earlier words.

True, North did converse with a lot of the higher spirits, and Bunny hadn't even thought to ask him to keep it quiet. He'd been in too much of a rush to tell the others, that he hadn't even thought about how Jack might feel.

'_Kit's_ _been so used to hiding, he can't even consider that he might not have to anymore. He's too scared to even think about it.'_

The Pooka feverently hopes that Pitch hadn't caught wind of this particular fear of Jacks. Though it might help explain some of the spirits overly panicked reactions.

Jack, thankfully, hadn't noticed Bunnymund's attention wandering, and as such kept his struggles light.

"If the spirits start spreading the word, soon humans will start hearing about it and it'll all be over!" the frost sprite continued, his anger breaking into anguished moans. "They won't believe in me, they'll _fear_ me. Just like she did."

The Easter Bunny sighed. "Oh kit" he tried to soothe. "You had one bad experience, centuries ago. The world has changed, you've changed. Don't miss the bigger picture just because of one mistake."

"Why not?" Jack snapped. "What's wrong with Jack Frost being nothing more than an animated cloak wandering in on the wind? Its worked just fine until now."

"Because it's wrong!" Bunnymund snapped right back. "You're more than just a piece of cloth. Even the few times we met I never thought that's all you were.

If Manny didn't think you were right for the job then he wouldn't have chosen you. You shouldn't have to hide such a big part of yourself to be accepted!"

The struggling faltered, and the Guardian of Hope had to strain his ears to catch the whispered plea.

"I'm not like you..."

The Pooka shifted his arms, and instead of being pinned, Jack found himself being pulled back into Bunnymund's chest in a crude hug.

"Yes. You are kit. You just don't have any faith in it. We're all gonna have to work on that."

"...All?"

Bunnymund chuckled into Jack's fur. "I told the other Guardians for a reason mate. You're one of us, and you really think any one of them is just going to stand by and not let one of our own get their due?"

Jack doesn't seem to know what to make of that, and Bunnymund takes the chance to bite through the ear rope again before loosening his arms.

"I _am_ sorry Jack. I should have waited so we could tell them together. But I was just so happy I went off without thinking how you might feel about it."

The younger Pooka didn't answer, and instead got to his feet and made a beeline for his staff. He clenched it tight with both hands, but Bunnymund relaxed when it was clear Jack wasn't going to attack again.

"I never planned on telling anyone. Never thought it would matter."

"...You know, in a lot of ways it doesn't."

Jack looked up in confusion, watching Bunny warily as the Easter spirit walked over with an easy smile.

"You're still Jack Frost. Spirit, Pooka, Guardian of Fun, but none of things _really_ matter."

He risks ruffling the fur on Jack's forehead, the smile turning into a grin as Jack allows the action and coaxes the white ears up.

"You're one of us, and North and Tooth and Sandy, they all adored you anyway. And I was more than a little fond of you before all this too."

An eyebrow rose in reply. "Really?" Jack said, with some scepticism, and Bunnymund shrugged.

"Okay, I won't deny that _this_" he nodded in Jack's direction, _"this_ makes me feel all sorts of things I didn't before. But you already had my respect Jack. You were a good choice for a Guardian, even I didn't doubt that anymore. And none of the others did either."

"...You have to promise you won't tell anyone else. That you'll let me decide when to show myself."

Bunny nodded. "I can agree to that...You know, the lot of them _really_ want to see for themselves. Tooth and her fairies might just faint on the spot when they catch sight of your shiny choppers."

That was rewarded with a laugh. "Guess she kind of deserves a chance. Never did lose any teeth growing up for her to coo over."

The older Guardian smiled, and squeezed Jack's shoulder slightly. "Am I forgiven?"

Jack looked away and shrugged. "Eh, haven't decided yet.

...But it's a start."


	4. Ground Rules

Pooka, human or Guardian spirit, there were some things that were constant. One of them, was that when it came to the younger generation, you had to set ground rules right off the bat, and enforce them rigorously. Rule number one in the Warren for Jack after his last visit – no holding the staff in the vicinity of eggs or plant life.

Bunny accepted he'd been on thin ice after the bean spilling incident, so had tried to be lenient and keep his distance with Jack up until after Christmas. But with winter ebbing away, and Easter edging closer, Jack expressed interest in helping out, to help make up for his mistake of the previous year. The Easter spirit had happily accepted, but when the Guardian of Fun visits, Bunnymund sets down the second rule immediately.

"Cloak. Off."

Jack groans and mutters something no doubt derogatory, but Bunnymund just crosses his arms and stands firm.

"Not here Kit. You want to wear it above ground, I'll live with it for now, but in the Warren, you take it off."

"You know, I'm starting to think this was a bad idea" Jack mutters, though he is fingering the buckles slightly. The elder Pooka walks over, hand over his as he helps him unbuckle the hood.

"Hey, this place was made for me remember? You'll be a lot more comfortable navigating around without this bogging you down."

The Guardians had learned early the practical approach was, surprisingly, the easiest way to get through to Jack. The justification seemed to relax him, and shrugged the heavy cloak off, hands wrapping around his staff instinctively. Bunny frowned when he noticed Jack had tied his ears down again, and snapped the rope loose again as the younger Pooka removed the scarf and gloves. Now he was getting a closer look, he noticed the red marks about halfway up on the snow rabbit's ears from the constant restraint.

The cloak could wait, but that little bit of self mutilation had to go. In a move that was quickly becoming habit, he ruffled the icy fur on the younger Pooka's forehead, coaxing the ears up to their rightful position, getting a mild grimace from the buck for his troubles.

"You really shouldn't do that" Bunny warned. "Your ears are sensitive, and I'm getting tired of biting through rope."

Rather annoyingly, Jack's ears dropped down almost automatically, too used to the lower position to stand tall. "It was that, or live with them pulling the hood up, and that kinda hurts too."

Bunnymund threw the rope off to the side, and ignoring the startled yelp, slid one hand over Jack's right ear, lifting it up and fingering the red line. For Jack, cold was safety, and the mark felt unnervingly warm.

"I'd say if it wasn't for the fact you're immortal, you'd have lost both of these by now" Bunnymund replied. "And that wouldn't be an attractive look."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yes, because that's my _number one_ priority right now."

Bunnymund attempts to ruffle them back up one last time. "This rope goes the way of the boots kit. If it's actually damaging, it goes."

"Hey, I like my boots."

"...Yes...I'm sure walking like a clodhopper is very comfortable."

He tried to hide the frustration when the ears drop again, and Jack stepped back, arms wrapped even tighter around his staff, clearly nervous and agitated.

"Look, I get you feel guilty, or whatever. But you're not my parent or guardian or mentor or whatever it is you think you're supposed to be. So just drop it."

The Easter Bunny's heart twisted at Jack's reaction. He kept forgetting the young Pooka was used to his independence, and definitely wasn't used to people looking out for him. Might have to change his strategy a little.

He sighed and stepped back, arms up in a placating gesture. "I'm sorry, but no one wants to see a friend hurting themselves for no good reason. You wouldn't just stand by if Tooth started plucking out her feathers would you?

Jack faltered at the comparison, and Bunny took the opportunity it presented.

"Tell you what, if you can convince the other Guardians you need to pin down your ears and cripple your feet, I won't mention it again."

The younger Pooka blanched.

"Problem?"

Jack pouted, and when he saw the footwear kicked to the side, Bunnymund knew he'd won.

"Thought you might see it my way, now come on. Got a few things to show you kit."

* * *

Bunnymund adored his Warren. Although Manny had definitely helped out with its creation, and the belief of children kept it in top shape, he'd spent decades fine tuning every detail until it was 100% his. Of course, that meant it was made for Pooka, and it was a novel experience to actually show off to someone who could keep up.

Or at least should be able to. Jack was used to flying rather than walking, and years of not walking barefoot had apparently left him unsure of his own balance. That, and he stayed pretty solidly on two feet, even when Bunny started running and jumping ahead. He would usually just resort to using his staff to fly, being as careful as he could not to touch any walls.

As such, Bunny kept the tour short, taking in Jack's problems and adding them to his mental list of things to help the frost sprite with.

It didn't take long to reach Bunnymund's living quarters, and Jack whistled.

"You know, not as impressive as Tooth and North's joints, but not too shabby."

Bunny rolled his eyes. Frankly he didn't spend much time in this part of the Warren, often sleeping out amongst the plants, but even he liked to have some more modern day comforts every now and then.

His home was carved into the rocky underbelly of a cliff and decorated with the symbols similar to his sentinels. The roofs were high, with many levels, but few stairs – he didn't need them and meant he could get privacy from the more inquisitive eggs when they were being precocious.

It took Jack all of 20 seconds to ice up a slide between two levels and skid down. Eggs lunged towards the slide, eager to try, only to find they were stuck slipping on the bottom. And when Bunnymund complained, it only took the Frostbite five seconds more to have him flat on his back from the patch of ice under his feet. The Easter spirit stumbled back to his feet and glared up.

But when he spotted Jack grinning from the top level, ears up, alert and twitching, he couldn't find it in him to be angry.

Much.

* * *

The room was pretty bare – Bunny had never really needed to entertain company before so had to pull it together on the fly. Nothing more than a bed and whatever furniture he could scavenge from the other rooms. He admitted as such.

"Sorry it's not that fancy" he said. "I'm much better at decorating my googie's than rooms."

"Are you kidding?" Jack replied, a wide smile on his face. "I usually sleep in trees and rocks. This is a palace."

...Okay, add actually getting the kit a proper permanent address to that ever growing list too.

He was looking out the glassless window, then turned his head. "Though if you don't mind, can I try sprucing it up myself?"

Bunnymund sighed. "Just remember rule number 1 and keep it under control. And don't let any eggs up here without supervision."

Jack nodded, and then froze, blinking as something caught his eye. There was a mirror in the corner of the room, and he walked towards it, curious. Bunnymund followed his eyes and chuckled.

"Oh yeah, kinda forgot I had that. A memento from my more image obsessed days. Thought you might get more use out of it than me."

Jack however, didn't appear to hear him. Instead he was frozen, focused completely on his reflection.

"That's...me?"

Bunnymunds grin faltered. "Haven't you seen your reflection before."

Slowly, the frost sprite shook his head. "Not since I became a spirit..."

He cocked his head, ears twitching, and watched his reflection follow. "I'm taller than I remember. Maybe older...my cape never really needed altering so I didn't even think I was aging..."

The grin quickly became a frown. Admittedly none of the other Guardians aged, they were made immortal, essentially keeping them at their peak through belief. Bunnymund knew Jack had died, the frost sprite having shared the information not long after Pitch's defeat, but had just assumed he'd been in his teens at time, but if what he was saying was true...

"How old were you when Manny chose you?"

Jack shrugged, eyes breaking away and looking down at his furry chest and arms. "Not sure. I was with my family for four years, but I don't remember much before my sister found me. I looked almost like a normal rabbit then, and I started getting pretty tall after that."

Four years, at the start of a growth spurt. If that was true then-

Once again, Jack found himself in the arms of Bunnymund, held tight while the older Pooka hissed angry curses at the world.

"It was one thing to choose a teenager, but this? I'm going to have so many words with Manny, you hear me Moon Man!"

"Bunny...?"

"Kit, you couldn't have been more than eight to ten years old. Pooka's mature early, but still..."

Hesitantly, Jack reached over and stroked the fur on Bunnymunds back. "If it helps, it was a long time ago."

Bunnymund growled, but tried to relax under the comforting hand. "To be honest, it really doesn't."

* * *

Despite what North and Sandy and Tooth might think, Bunnymund is perfectly aware that Jack has been around a long time. And that however old he was when he was chosen, he is now technically an adult, and perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

But try explaining that to the instincts that are screaming at him to lock Jack in the Warren and never let him out of his site. He'd pretty sure the only reason he's managed to resist them so far is the fact that Jack would never forgive him.

The problem with being raised by another species, and then having 300 years in general isolation, especially from a young age, is that you had a tendency to develop a warped sense of self and feel the need to suppress perfectly respectable traits. His obsessive and damaging clothing habits were just one piece of the eggshell.

For instance, Jack had a severe reluctance for running on all fours. Somewhat justified, considering he needed his hands for his staff, and spent more time in the air than on the ground. But in the Warren, Bunny would see the Guardian of Fun prepare to chase after him, only to catch himself mid leap and stick to two legs.

Then there was grooming. Something Bunnymund, out of common courtesy, did try to do outside the other Guardian's presence whenever possible. But when you were covered in fur and travelling underground, there were occasions where he just had to take time to sort out his coat. Jack's fur had been hidden from the elements most of his life, but closer inspection showed it was somewhat matted, centuries of neglect and genuine ignorance playing a heavy part.

And inevitably, Bunnymund sometimes just got that _itch_ in that spot just behind his ears and it was just easier to lift up his hind foot for a few seconds and take care of it. Jack clearly felt the same, he'd seen his feet twitch enough times. But rather than follow through, he got an embarrassed look on his face and scratched with his front dew claws, clearly never quite getting the sweet spot as he was at it several times in as many minutes. Whether it was thanks to years wearing those damnable boots or just not wanting to do something that would give away the shape underneath the cloak pre-spirit years, or even a combination of both, it was heartbreaking to see the young buck act so ignorant and ashamed of things Bunny didn't even think about.

Admittedly, the amount of human interaction Bunny actually had was limited, and the other Guardians had enough quirks not to even blink at his own. But Jack hadn't been so lucky, he'd been raised around humans, and had no memories or knowledge of how to be a Pooka. When Jack asked (and he was certain he would, eventually), Bunnymund would be happy to share the past of their tribe, their culture, that he was now entrusted with. But for now, he'd focus on the physical.

Safe to say, Bunny had his work cut out for him. However, he had the kit in the Warren for at least a few weeks to help out with Easter. And though Jack might not realise it, most of Bunnymund's procedures and preparations would easily double as Pooka training quite nicely.

This Easter, not only was Bunny going to pull out all the stops and make the children of Earth forget that last year's catastrophe ever happened, but by the end of it, he'd have a Jack that was infinitely more comfortable in his own skin, whether he realised it or not.


	5. Mentoring

_Sorry for the delay, but now New Years is over and I'm back to work, so don't get to spend my days penning fanfiction anymore. This was going to be a handful of smaller chapters, but figured if you were gonna have to wait anyway, might as well make you wait a little bit longer and get a really long chapter instead._

* * *

Jack grimaced as the egg herd began drifting apart again. How on earth did Bunny herd these little guys? He'd made it look so easy. But every time Jack thought he had them going in the right direction, one would get distracted and wander off, and then a bunch would follow and within seconds Jack had 3 different groups of eggs waddling in all the wrong directions.

Perhaps he'd been too overconfident about this. Since he'd watched and helped out last year, he'd figured doing it again would be a piece of cake. So when Bunnymund had told him to herd batches of eggs into the meadow to get their base coats, and asked if he wanted some pointers, Jack had waved him off and said he could handle it.

By this point, he'd been at this three hours and still hadn't gotten his first set through. He was positive the eggs were laughing at him.

They were fast too. You had to be constantly paying attention or they'd vanish from right under your nose. There were actually a few that had gotten lost and ended up waddling along the higher ledges of his route. He didn't think he'd used his ears and nose so much in years. Which...was probably why Bunny had him on corral duty, the schemer. The other Pooka was on the other side of the meadow, his much larger collection moving perfectly in sync without issue.

The frost sprite sighed, pulling his hand over his ears. It wouldn't have been so bad if he'd been able to fly and get a bird's eye view of them. But the eggs were in the heart of the warren, where the plant life was at its heaviest, and Bunny had insisted his staff be left in his room just in case.

Jack understood the logic, but he felt the loss keenly. That staff was as much part of him as his ears and tail, whether Bunny realised it or not. In the end, they'd compromised, and the staff was left leaning against a rock near the clearing the eggs were _meant_ to be heading towards.

How was Bunny doing it? There had to be something he was missing, a trick to get the stupid things to _listen_. But watching the Easter spirit hop around, he couldn't really see anything Bunny was doing differen...

Wait.

Jack blinked as he watched the other Pooka hop towards a handful of eggs breaking away from the herd, and pounding his foot on the ground. For once, no hole appeared, but the eggs instantly turned from their incorrect direction and headed towards him. Bunnymund the hopped on all fours to the next batch trying to make a break for it and repeated the action.

Slowly, Jack turned to his group of eggs and cocked his head. He'd been trying to herd them along, assuming they could see where they were going...but what if they couldn't? Technically, they didn't have eyes, or ears, or in fact, any real way of seeing the world. Just a pair of legs and a fragile body...

The frost sprite slapped his forehead and groaned. Vibrations. They were following the vibrations. The warren was a mass of tunnels, sound and movement travelled perfectly in here, and the eggs would follow the sounds. The ripples of the river, the movements of the plants...and when Bunny needed them to go somewhere specific...

The eggs were beginning to scatter again, so taking a chance, Jack ran to the front, and repeating Bunnymund's action, tapped the ground 3 times.

The reaction was instantaneous. Every egg suddenly turned forward and finally, _finally_, started moving in the right direction.

The frost sprite punched the air in success. "Yes!"

Oh wait; there was a couple on the other side edging out of the pack. Jack frowned, looking over the masses of eggs, and took a running jump to get to the other side. He hit the round with a hard thud and turned, face falling.

Now all the eggs were facing this way!

"Oh come on!"

A deep chuckle echoed from the other side. "Need a hand Frostbite?"

"No!" Jack was quick to reply. "I got this."

No he didn't.

He darted back to the front of the line and repeated the foot thumping, getting the eggs back on track. A few further down were pausing, and patting his foot from here wasn't getting their attention...but if he just ran over or jumped the vibrations would get the attention of _all _of them.

Biting his lip, he stole a glance over to Bunny again. He was positive the Pooka knew he was staring, but was choosing to be smug and not mention it. But now that he was paying attention, Bunny was hopping to the stragglers, not jumping.

Jack frowned, and experimentally bent his knees, hands scratching the dirt. He hadn't run like this since...well, since the first time he met Bunny after becoming a spirit ironically. The first few hops were awkward, clumsy things, but the eggs didn't appear to notice. Perhaps running on all fours spread his weight out enough that the eggs didn't recognise the vibrations. Or maybe a certain Pooka had trained them to ignore these specifically. That seemed likely. Gods, why didn't the rabbit just let him fly and leave no vibrations whatsoever?

Either way, he managed to stumble his way to the lost eggs, tapping the ground with one foot and getting them back. Hopping was definitely the only way to get around them without bother, and he sighed in relief and stood as the first of the eggs finally made their way into the clearing. Now if he just backtracked and picked up the stragglers...

Something tickled his shoulders and Jack froze. He quickly turned his head to find an egg waddling along his shoulder blades. Moments later, he saw another one land to join it. Perking his head up, he realised they were the straggling eggs, who, now that they knew where to go, where taking the direct route by jumping off the suddenly-looking-for-too-high-ledges.

The snow sprite yelped as one jumped, and bolted towards it, catching the white egg in his left hand. Unfortunately, the movement jostled the two on his shoulder, and he found himself down on three fours to reduce the fall. The two eggs however, recovered, and instead took the opportunity to waddle along his back with surprising grace.

Jack sighed, and after eyeing up the egg in his hand, simply dropped it on his shoulder and slowly, very slowly, hopped after his egg herd.

* * *

Bunny watched with amusement as Jacked coaxed the last of his straggling eggs off his back. Once free of his passengers, the frost sprite stood and walked over to his staff, choosing to slump and lean his weight entirely on it.

"I'm exhausted. How do you do this every day?"

Bunnymund chuckled. "To be fair, its only this kind of number the last few months before Easter. And if you'd just asked you'd have known how to move them from the start. Now that you know what you're doing, it'll be easier for the next lot."

He grinned when the younger Pooka groaned at the realisation that this was not the only batch.

"That's it; I'm going to Russia for an ice break. Be back after I cause a blizzard in St. Petersburg. That always perks me up."

"Fine" Bunnymund replied. "But only for an hour. Still have to paint these googie's before I can rest up tonight."

Jack gives a distracted nod and flies off, heading for the Warren's exit. Bunnymund waits for a few minutes, and grins as he realises the frost sprite isn't returning.

He wonders how long it'll take the Guardian to realise he's left without donning his cloak.

* * *

Jack does return within the hour, but he won't meet Bunny's eyes and hid body language is tense. Apparently he'd remembered he wasn't wearing his disguise a little too late.

Bunnymund isn't sure if he should bring it up. At the end of the day, Jack not wearing that stupid thing is the end goal, but it's all pointless if Jack doesn't make the actual decision.

Instead, he doesn't – pretends he doesn't spot the problem and continues with his preparations. Ruffles Jack's fur and calls him silly nicknames, the silent '_I won't bring it up if you don't'_ hanging in the air.

Jack still has a few batches of eggs to bring through, and Bunny busies himself with getting the ones he hasn't done in the previous hour coated with flower dye. The colours are soft and pale, and perfect for coating the more intricate and bright dye and decorations upon. Unfortunately, the way of the flowers also means that a lot of the dye gets in the air. By now Bunny is more than used to it sticking to his fur – its dark enough that it's never too noticeable, though it does itch a tad. However Jack...

The Easter spirit has to bite his lip to keep back the snicker. The Guardian of Fun has not managed to escape the clearing unscathed. By now a good chunk of him is coloured pastel, and looking an awful lot like a child's easel board. When the last of today's eggs are finally through, he grabs his staff once again and slumps to the ground, legs crossed and wincing as his spare hand rubs his feet.

"I am so tired..."

"Puckered out already huh?"

"I didn't even know I could _get_ this tired..."

Bunny chuckled. "Welcome to the world of hard work and deadlines Frostbite. Holidays don't just happen overnight, some of us don't just get to work on impulse."

Jack blushed and looked away. "I still don't know how you do it. My feet are about ready to fall off. And my fur is all..._sticky!"_

He threw his hands up in frustration, as if just noticing the kaleidoscope of colours littering his person. Bunny did laugh then, the young Pooka's face a call back to his early days. He'd been ready to smash his little googie's on more than one occasion back then.

"Give it time kit. Your feet hurt cause those clodhoppers haven't done you any favours. As for the fur, you'd be surprised how good a proper grooming can make you feel. It almost makes it worth it."

Jack sniffed. "Can't believe you gripe about my clothes but deal with this on a regular basis. Surprised you're not dressed in overalls every day."

"Nuts to that" Bunny snorted, quick to shoot down the idea. "Fabric that close to fur is just plain uncomfortable. I'm not going to replace one annoyance with another."

He stood up, mindful of the eggs surrounding him, and held out a hand to help Jack up. "Come on. Time to see how good you are with a brush."

* * *

As it turned out, when it came to painting, Jack had no talent whatsoever.

Oh give him a staff and a cold snap and he'd create some pretty spectacular natural artworks, but it came to painting intricate patterns on eggs you might as well ask him to do it with a broom. Fact of the matter, was that the eggs were having more luck painting him, than he was them.

Jack grimaced and scratched at his face for the fifth time in about ten minutes. While trying to hold them still, eggs would break free and end up running up his arms and crashing into his cheeks, leaving a sticky, itchy mess on the side of his face. Dammit, what was with these eggs and this annoyingly sticky paint? It just got everywhere. Worse than the flea infestations he'd get when he was a kid in summer.

He felt the tight pull on his fur and growled. His body was choosing to combat the problem by trying to freeze the problem off, which was just hardening it faster. Wonderful. Maybe Bunny wouldn't mind if he took a break and washed his face. Except the other Pooka was covered in paint as well, and not nearly as bothered. Every now and then he'd stop whatever he was working on and give the offending area a good scratch with his hind leg and continue his business within a few moments.

The frost sprite sighed, put down his egg and pulled again, trying to claw the paint out, barely aware that Bunnymund had stopped his own decorating and was watching him. This was intolerable!

"You know, it's a lot less hassle to do this-"

Jack paused in his movements, watching as Bunny once again crouched and scratched with his hind leg for a few seconds. He blushed and looked away. Truth was, he used to do that very act all the time when he was much younger. But when he'd started growing, it was one of the few things the Overland's hadn't been wholly accepting of. Right up there with crouching on chairs instead of sitting and knawing on the furniture. To be fair, their primary reason had probably been that his sister would immediately try to imitate him, but he'd just gotten used to making sure he _didn't_ do it now.

He admitted as such to Bunnymund, who gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I think they'd understand. Nobody here to be a bad influence on, unless you count my googie's. And if I haven't corrupted them yet I don't think you'll succeed with one little scratch."

The younger Pooka hesitated, but when he felt that ever annoying itch, he tentatively lifted his hind foot, and in a move old but surprisingly familiar, scratched.

It was, in a word, bliss.

* * *

No more than a few minutes hop from Bunnymund's living quarters was one of the few fresh water rivers than ran through the warren. Attached to it was a waterfall, which was where the water crashed in. Once upon a time this had been where Bunnymund had washed regularly. Then North and the 21st century had come crashing in and he'd found his home fitted with hot water pipes. How he'd ever lived without hot showers, Bunny honestly didn't remember. However, it was one luxury Jack really didn't appreciate. One good thing about having a snow Pooka come to stay, was that they really didn't care if you used all the hot water. As such, once the day's scheduled eggs had been prepared, Bunnymund found himself taking Jack to the river to wash, and barely held back the shudder as the frost spirit left his staff to the side and jumped straight onto the rocks underneath the rushing water, not even flinching at the temperature.

"Better?" Bunny called.

"Little warm, but otherwise great!" Jack hollered back.

Warm. The water in this river was just a few degrees above freezing and it was 'too warm'. Winter spirits...

Jack poked his head out, cocking his head. "You coming in?"

Bunnymund laughed and stepped back, hands raised. "Not on your nelly. I'm going for back to my modern comforts. See you back at the house."

Jack snickered, and really by this point, Bunny admitted he should have known better.

He took one step...and immediately slipped onto the icy path and straight into the river. He leapt up, spluttering at the cold and shock, while Jack just laughed. He jumped out of the waterfall and landed on the water's surface, the river automatically freezing under his feet, much to Bunnymund's surprise. He hadn't thought Jack could use his abilities without his staff.

Jack crouched down, coming eye level with Bunny and smiling. "Oh don't look at me that way Kangaroo, a cold shock is the best way to get your energy back."

Bunnymund's eyes narrowed as he recovered. "Kangaroo?"

"Well you were right about rabbit not really being that-gah!"

The older Pooka took his chance as Jack began to ramble, grabbing the snow white fur around the other Guardian's neck and yanking him down into the water. Seconds later Jack burst to the surface, spluttering with all the grace of a drowned cat. Bunnymund laughed, and not seconds later, Jack found himself joining in.

* * *

What followed was probably the most one sided water fight in history. Bunnymund quickly learned that although ice and snow were Jack's specialist subjects, he'd been around enough thaws to have pretty good tactics in water too. Especially since the kit had the ability to freeze the surface and run circles around his elder. Literally. Then he'd stumbled upon the soap, and used the river and his staff created a frozen bubble maze to thoroughly drench both of them.

However, Jack had perked up, and his fur was definitely cleaner, so Bunny considered the whole thing a success. Course, his fur was still a matted mess, so now came the tricky part.

The two of them returned to the home, and while Jack remained outside to brush off the few water remnants that had frozen to his fur, Bunnymund entered, and quickly returned carrying a bag. Jack was sitting the ground, and as quiet as he could, the Easter spirit crouched behind him, plucked one of many brushes from the bag and grabbed one fluffy shoulder.

Jack jerked at the action, and Bunny wasted no time, setting the brush to work on the long tangled fur on the kit's back.

"Hey! What are youooooooh..."

Bunnymund smirked as the expected anger trailed off into approving moans. It had been a long time since he'd had his own fur attended to by another, but he remembered just how good it felt - there were places you just couldn't get on your own. Bunnymund knew from personal experience that being a spirit would no doubt make it worse – they weren't bound to the seasons and didn't shed coats anymore, so without care, fur became a nightmare.

"Your parents, they ever brush you?"

The tone was conversational, but Jack could definitely pick up the burning curiosity. It wasn't often Bunny asked about his time with the Overland's – Jack was pretty sure Bunny didn't like being reminded he had been raised without Pooka guidance, even if Jack personally thought the Overland's had done a damn fine job all things considered.

"Uh...my mother sometimes, especially when I shedding coats. To be honest, my sister would do most of it."

"Oh?"

"Yup. I was better than any doll. She was more interested in its upkeep than I was. Especially when I had my winter coat."

Bunnymund smiled, his own mind remembering a certain female child that had found her way into the warren. He could definitely picture little girls devoting hours to brushing a friendly bundle of fluff.

"Judging from the mess, I'd say you haven't been groomed in a while" he continued. "I'm going with decades, or did that cloak of yours hide enough that you've been avoiding it centuries?"

Jack lifted his head slightly, allowing the brush tickle the fur on his neck. "Uh...decades. I didn't really have a place to keep brushes, and it was hard to do on my own...I'd leave it until it got intolerable and then..."

"Go at it with your fingers and spit and hope for the best?" Bunnymund finished, chuckling. The old ways weren't exactly ineffective, just long winded and not nearly so satisfying.

"...Actually, I'd usually try and find clippers or scissors and hack off the worst of it. I'd usually end up nearly hairless."

He winced as the hand on his shoulder tightened. "What?"

Bunnymund's voice was colder than Jack could ever make his, so he quickly continued.

"It's not really that big a deal. Don't you know how fast this stuff grows back? I was back to normal in like, 3 days. Besides, it not like anybody could _see."_

The Easter spirit sighed, forcing the guilt and anger down. He'd deal with that later, right now, finish the kits first proper grooming.

He deftly pulled the instrument through the longer fur on the shoulders and back, noting the worst of the tangles that would have to be snipped out, before exchanging the brush for one more suited for the shorter fur on the Pooka's chest and arms. Feeling the change, Jack offered no resistance and all but collapsed to the ground as Bunnymund moved in front of him, continuing the fluid motions. After a few minutes, the Easter spirit grinned as his ears picked up the sound of solid purring from the younger Pooka.

It took the better part of an hour – the kit really had no idea how to take care of his fur, and next bath time, Bunnymund would make sure Jack was paying attention so he could handle the upkeep himself. As it was, the kit hadn't even been able to stay awake through Bunny's attention, and the Guardian of Hope had ended up propping the younger Pooka against his chest to attend to his face, the kit still purring as he dozed.

Once the brushing was done, Bunny quickly replaced the brush with scissors and comb, and quickly set about making the kit's shoulder and chest fur look less like a sheepskin rug wrapped around his neck. Much to his dismay, he found himself chopping off a lot more than he'd have liked, but if Jack was telling the truth, it wouldn't take long to get it back to respectable density. Perhaps he'd had a point about hacking it off when he was on his own...though it would a hot, _scorching_ day in Jack's world before Bunnymund let him do it again.

With the young buck finished, Bunny was ready to groom himself...only to find Jack didn't seem to want to leave his side. A brief shake of the frost spirits shoulders just got sleepy moans of complaint.

"Come on mate, still got to do myself here" Bunnymund said. "Time to get up and into your own bed."

Jack didn't appear to hear him. Instead, his head rubbed into Bunnymund's chest, smiling contentedly in his sleep.

"...Jack?"

He tried pulling the frost sprite away. The younger Pooka gave no resistance, but made plaintive moans at the loss. Bunnymund sighed, but couldn't help the smile as he returned the kit to his original position and stroked his forehead.

"Well, look whose all docile and affectionate when they're sleepy and prettied up" he joked. "Well, you might be used to sleeping on the ground and trees, but there's a bed in there for you now and you're gonna use it kit."

Carefully curling one hand around the Pooka's chest, and another beneath the winter spirits knees, Bunnymund carefully lifted the Guardian up and cradled him close to his chest, taking care not to jostle him.

The jump necessary to get to Jack's floor had been irritatingly rough, but his passenger had just nuzzled into his neck, forcing Bunnymund to stop and collect himself. Jack was asleep, not even remotely aware of what he was doing. Even as touch starved as he was - awake he'd never be so comfortable being this affectionate.

Though that didn't make it any easier to ignore the kits complaints as he pried off the boy's grip and lay him in his bed. Or help him leave when he saw ears twitch and one hand reach out. In the end, he found himself crouching by the bed, stroking the younger Pooka's forehead and wishing, for the countless time, that he'd been able to be there sooner.

In the morning, Jack woke up in his room, and couldn't remember how he got there.

Then he spotted Bunnymund, head in his hands as he snored, half on the bed and half collapsed on the ground, and decided it might be better if he didn't.

He wasn't sure he could handle the embarrassment.

* * *

_Got held back by about 2 hours as I couldn't decide how to finish it up. This chapter had about 5 different endings before I settled on this one. Hope you enjoyed._


	6. Doubts

_Okay, just want to apologise for how long this has taken. Now that work and other commitments have started up again, my free time is nil - and it doesn't look like it's gonna get any better for a couple of weeks. _

_This chapter was meant to be a lot longer, but having some issues with the last part (which to be honest, I probably don't need), and will be away all weekend, so figured you should at least get something before I vanish for a few weeks again._

* * *

Jack was used to being alone. He didn't like it, but that was just the way the Man in the Moon had decided things had to be.

And then ol' Manny had decided to make him a Guardian, and Bunny had decided he really, really wanted to see what was under the cloak. Now he was in the warren, watching Bunnymund snooze on the top of his blanket, completely at a loss as to what he should do next.

He sighed and lay his head back down. He'd only wanted to help Bunny get Easter on track this year. His own foolishness and Pitch's machinations had made things tough for the other rabbit, especially when he really only had the one day a year to prove his existence. But Bunny clearly wanted to do more than get Jack's help; he wanted Jack to be something the winter spirit wasn't sure he could be.

His mind went back to the previous afternoon, when he'd fled the Warren for some R&R in Europe...

* * *

_St Petersburg was as pretty as it ever was – and prime for a snow day. Russia was always good for a little fun._

_Jack laughed as he tapped his staff against a wall, watching the ice ripple across the ground. There were certain places in the world that seem to amplify his power, and Russia was definitely one of them. One little tap could go forever._

_He jumped and ran along the side of a building, jumping to the roof and then hopping into the sky, tapping the odd building here and there, watching the fernlike frost take root and slide down onto the street and under the feet of unsuspecting locals. When the frost began to slow, he pulled the clouds down and landed gracefully in a small park as the snow began to fall. A handful of children had rushed out of their homes and were already packing what little snow had fallen into balls and throwing them with caution. One quick flick of his staff and said children soon found they had no shortage of ammo, and the sneakiness turned into a free for all, while the Guardian leaned back on the low branch of a tree and watched._

_Jack smiled and stretched his arms up and above his head. He'd needed this...a full morning on all fours navigating eggs while holding back the chill and not being allowed to fly...no doubt Bunny loved his job but Jack wouldn't trade the snow and the sky for all the believers in the world._

_Speaking of which...his ears twitched as he heard the soft snow crunch from underneath him, and looked down to spot a little girl staring at him, head cocked._

_Jack gave a nervous smile and waved. "Wanna join in? The redhead's team is short a player."_

_The girl just blinked and frowned._

"_Who are you?"_

_Jack faltered. Clearly the girl could see him... "Uh...Jack Frost. Who else would bring you snow?"_

"_You're not Jack Frost."_

_She was frowning now; face pouting and crossing her arms. Jack leapt to his feet and bent down, hands on his hips._

"_Yes I am."_

_The girl imitated him. "No, you're not. Jack Frost isn't a rabbit."_

_The Guardian froze, and looked down as if seeing himself for the first time. Unaware of what she'd set in motion, the girl continued._

"_Jack Frost wears a really pretty cloak and he's much wider than you and hey! Where are you going Mr Rabbit?"_

_But the winter spirit was gone, jumping into the air and flying as far from the city as the winds could take him._

* * *

Three hundred years of wearing that cloak, and after one _morning_ with Bunny he was leaving it behind? Not even realising he wasn't wearing it?

Well...maybe that wasn't true. He'd felt so much lighter and faster darting around St Petersburg. There'd been a freedom to his movements that Jack wasn't sure he'd ever felt. Until the little girl brought it to his attention, he'd just assumed it was relief from being out of the Warren's constant temperate climate.

And that little girl...she hadn't been afraid of him. Just...confused. And a little angry. It was kind of...an impossible feeling, to find children were becoming so protective of their snow Guardian in such a short time. Still...if she told the other children...he wasn't sure he was ready for children to relate Jack Frost with a white rabbit just yet. Shouldn't that be something he decided on his own time?

Bunny at least, despite no doubt noticing _something_ had happened when he was gone, hadn't brought it up – that wasn't a conversation he was sure either of them were really ready to have. And Jack - he'd just wanted to go back to the Warren, finish the herding, then get his cloak, wrap up tight and let him be _himself _for at least the night. But somehow he ended up herding, then painting, then getting _groomed_ of all things...and then the rest was a little blank.

Jack bit his lip, and slowly inched his legs out from underneath the blanket, desperately trying not to dislodge the Guardian of Hope. Hopefully he could slip out and avoid any embarrassment for either of them. However, the efforts were in vain. Whether it was the sound of the blankets or the movement itself, Bunnymund's ears twitched, and the Pooka pried his eyes open.

The winter spirits own ears drooped in dismay. "...Morning?"

Bunnymund blinked, and slowly got to his feet, bending his back and working out the kinks. Jack winced as he counted the cracks – the Pooka was going to feel that today.

"Morning Frostbite" Bunny greeted, as if he hadn't just been caught sleeping by Jack's bedside. "Ready for another crack with the paintbrush? Or you want to try rounding em up again?"

Jack's ears flattened completely. Neither sounded particularly pleasing, and Bunnymund laughed at the exaggerated dismay on the young buck's face.

* * *

Bunnymund was clearly a master of avoiding anything he didn't want to talk about. If Jack learned nothing else from the Pooka, he wanted to master that little trick. Despite their position that morning, Bunny had brushed it off as if it never happened, and between getting the winter spirit to eat breakfast and getting his own grooming done, managed to convince Jack to try painting again. _Without_ his cloak.

And so once more, Jack found himself sitting next to a pile of eggs without a scrap of fabric between him and the outside world. Clean and groomed for the first time in nearly 3 centuries, fur soft and certain annoying itches gone, with muscles tight but happy they'd finally been brought into use again.

It all felt great...but not all like him. And his artwork wasn't improving. But the eggs had all been through the flower inks and the river dyes and the spiralling flowers. Now all that was left was the hand painting before migration.

He sighed, looking at the rather miserable egg in his hands. Bunny, hard at work on who-knows-probably-his-6-thousandth-in-an-hour egg, pricked his ears up at the sound.

"You okay frostbite?"

Jack nodded, and frowned as he realised his paws were getting stained with colourful paint. Again. The egg was still slightly damp, and Jack blinked as an idea came to him.

"I wonder..."

Bunny paused as Jack lay down his paintbrush, instead holding the egg between his finger and thumb. The winter sprites eyes narrowed, and Bunny tensed as the little egg began to shimmer, tiny strands of ice rippling from Jack's fingers. In seconds, the Easter spirit was up on his feet and marching towards Jack.

"Oi oi oi! What did I say about ice?"

Jack, oblivious, just smiled, and held up the egg.

"Just a little frosting cottontail. Check it out."

Bunny frowned, and took the egg. It was slightly cold to the touch, but not irreparably so...and his eyes widened as he took in the beautiful fractal patterns rolling around the base. The ice had set into the wet paint, froze just long enough to peel away a layer with frightening precision, and then melted away in the warrens warmth leaving the pretty shadow.

"Wish I'd thought of that earlier" Jack muttered, picking up another egg and performing the same trick. "This is much better than a paintbrush."

Bunny tensed as the ice rippled on the egg, but forced himself to relax when it was clear Jack was completely in control and the egg (and the surrounding area) wasn't in any danger. He crouched next to the other Pooka, herding the eggs around him with a distracted hand.

"I didn't think you could use your powers without your staff kit."

Jack shrugged, distracted now that he could actually perform his task. "Well, I need it to bring snow, and to summons the winds, but when it comes to ice, it's not that I _can't_, it's just really hard."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I mean, something like this?"

He held up his third egg. "This doesn't take much effort. It's just a little egg – doesn't need a lot of power, just control."

Bunny's eyes flickered to Jack's staff, leaning against a rock in the clearing. "And the staff doesn't have control?"

Jack laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Look...it's the same reason you let plants do most of the colouring but paint the fancy stuff by hand. When I'm bringing snow, I have to cover a _lot_ of ground, fast. Think of the staff like a roller for painting a wall. I'm in control; it just covers a lot more ground in a very simple way. Anything intricate requires the hands."

He left it at that, busying himself with his new egg decorating skills, but tensed when he realised Bunnymund hadn't left. In fact, the Easter spirit was using one hand to support the other, stroking his chin and smirking.

"So...you don't need the staff so long as what you're creating isn't too big?"

Jack's ears flattened in suspicion. "Right..."

"How cold can you make it?"

Not a question he would have expected the other Pooka to bring up.

"...Uh...cold as I want I guess. Never really tested it. Why?"

Bunnymund grinned and stood up. "Nothing. Just a thought...for later. Something I wanted to bring up with you after Easter. Now, keep up with the frosting kit – and we'll have ourselves Easter."


	7. Tis the Season

**Tis the Season**

_First off, so sorry you all had to wait so long. Basically, a friend came to me and asked for a sewing related favour. Basically he wanted me to make a couple of plush toys for his girlfriend's birthday. In a month. I'd never made plush dolls before but said I'd give it a try. A decision that cost me pretty much every second of spare time I had trying to get them done in time (I did, and she loved them, so I guess it was a successful use of my time)._

_Anyway, now they're done, I have some free time again, and am hoping I can at least get the few extra chapters I wanted to write done so I can complete this. Been over a month so I'm a little rusty with the story but hoping I can get back in without too many hiccups. First up is an interlude - the other Guardians first interactions with Jack in the Christmas chapter I've been trying to write forever. After Bunnymund tells the others about Jack's heritage, but before Jack comes to the Warren to help him with Easter.  
_

* * *

This year had been hard for the children, and it was North's duty to remind them that joy and wonder were still here, vibrant and beautiful as ever. As such, as Christmas's went this had been one for his record books. A mountain of presents down every chimney, window and drainpipe, even for those who had been more naughty than usual. With a certain Guardian getting his slate wiped, he'd been more lenient towards the mischievous. Now, the reindeer were tired, the elves exhausted, the yetis were drinking eggnog laced with a significant amount of scotch, and North himself had been without sleep the last 72 hours. But he was certainly not ready to call it a day, not now that his job was done, and his own celebrations could begin.

"Dingle! Not so much icing. Bernard, check the turkey, but not with your tongue. Come now everyone, guests will be here in a moment!"

He clapped his hands in preparation, looking over the table with pride. Though the Guardians were solitary creatures by habit, North had quilted and bribed and manhandled every single one of them into this yearly tradition. It would not do them well to become strangers, so every Christmas; they came to the Pole for a Christmas feast.

And this year would be extra special now they had a new Guardian welcomed into the fold. Jack had been delighted and taken back when North had invited him all the way back in August, and since hearing about Jack's secret, he was very much looking forward to seeing what Bunny had unearthed.

Speaking of whom...

"Bunny!" North crowed, as a door opened to reveal a blizzard and six foot of grey rabbit jumped in. North immediately came to his aid to push the door shut, and clamped his hands on his friend's shoulders. "You came early, what do I owe this surprise?"

The Pooka shook himself slightly to rid himself of the frost in the coat. "What? Can't a fella be on time? Saw the weather and figured I wouldn't be the first one here."

"Ah" North replied sympathetically. "You were wanting to catch our other Pooka Guardian? Sorry old friend, but that blizzard is a gift from Mother Nature. Jack has not been here in months."

Bunny frowned at that. "The blighter said he'd show up right?"

North nodded. "Yes, though that was some time ago. He may have forgotten. I did leave a gift outside his pond last night as a reminder, but who can tell with Jack? Did you remind him?"

The Pooka sighed. "Would have loved to, but the blighter's been avoiding me. Haven't seen him in months."

North gasped in shock. "What? But...surely after you found out-"

"Hey!" Bunny interrupted. "It's not like I haven't been trying. There was a...incident that Jack took the wrong way and he wanted space. Didn't want to push it."

His friend sighed. "I'm sorry Bunny. But let's be hopeful. Surely Jack will be along-"

"Hello...?"

Both swung their heads around at the lilt in time to see Tooth flutter in, joined by four small fairies. One instantly left the flock and began flying around, looking round corners and nooks. She chirped sadly once the room had been cased, and Tooth shrugged sheepishly.

"Sorry. Baby Tooth has been pining. Jack didn't come with you Bunny?"

Bunnymund sighed, and North chuckled.

"Ah no Tooth. I don't suppose you have seen him since Bunny had him shed the cloak?"

Her face fell. "No! Baby Tooth even staked out his pond. I wanted to see his teeth..."

North hid a smile and ushered the two of them in. "Well, there's no point in worrying about who will or will not arrive. Sandy's still to come, and I believe he keeps track of our errant guardian. Now come! Let's get this celebration under way!"

Bunnymund rolled his eyes, but allowed North's arm to sling around his shoulders. He'd assumed Jack would show up early – he and North got along great...hard to imagine that he'd be keeping his distance from the other Guardians just because-

He sighed and shook away that train of thought. North was right, there was no point in worrying until Jack did (or didn't) show up.

"Fine, just give me a second to get the feeling back in my feet. Explain to me again why you won't let me fix up a direct tunnel into the workshop?"

"Bah, Bunny, Bunny, Bunny" North chided. "You know I would love to let you come and go, but Phil takes my security very seriously. You need fill out the proper applications forms first."

Tooth rolled her eyes and exchanged looks with her fairies. It was an old argument, one the two picked up every year, but she let the familiar debate wash over her with nostalgic fondness. Sandy would no doubt show up just as the two of them found their stomachs rumbling, and North had the yeti's bring out the eggnog.

And she was certain he'd bring along their other wayward companion too.

* * *

He'd been sat on the lamppost for so long the fernlike frost patterns were beginning to double over, but Jack merely shifted his position and held his staff tight. From this angle he could see in the window of nearly 5 homes – all of them preparing for Christmas dinner. Kids were playing with toys, teenagers were glued to the latest communication device they'd unwrapped, adults were setting the table and pets were staking out the kitchen with military precision. Some people were fighting, others were laughing, but they were all celebrating.

For the countless time, Jack looked up at the Moon, and then back down to the gift settled in his lap. He'd been out performing his usual midnight snow on Christmas lottery, and come home to Burgess to find two presents sitting at the edge of his pond. The first had been wrapped almost slovenly, too much sticky tape and crumples in the paper. It was from Jamie and his friends – a handmade signpost that proudly proclaimed 'Jack Frost's Pond', along with a pretty crude circle-and-triangle-shaped-blob he assumed was meant to be him – probably Sophie's contribution. He'd found a fallen branch and held it up with ice before fixing it up. Wouldn't last long, but would keep until he figured out at smarter place to put it. The smallest one had been immaculate – and the one sitting in his lap right now, still wrapped.

For the first time in a very long time, Santa Claus had left him a gift. Along with a card reminding him of the invitation he'd accepted several months ago. Before...

A gloved hand slipped under the hood and scratched his head in frustration. He _should_ go, he wanted to go, he did! He just didn't know if he could handle what that actually meant. Sure, they all _knew_ now, but only Bunny had actually seen him. If he went, even if the others did, Bunny wouldn't let it lie. There would be poking, and prodding, and Tooth – you didn't need to be a betting Guardian to know there would be fingers in his mouth all evening...

But if he didn't go...then he'd have to deal with their _disappointment_. And that was almost enough to get him off the lamppost and into the air...until he reminded himself of what would happen if he _did _go, and continued the brooding cycle.

He probably would have sat there until sunrise, weighing over the options, if not for the golden strand that wrapped around his leg, and yanked him up. Jack yelped, the unexpected motion resulting in his staff clattering to the ground. The gift that had sat in his lap followed suit, only to be caught in a gold hand. Moments later, Jack found himself hanging upside down from the lamppost, a familiar sandy figure coming into view, arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"...You know, there are easier ways to say hello" Jack quipped, crossing his arms in return.

Sandy shook his head and smiled, little images of turkey and presents dotting above his head, followed by a question mark and a clock. Jack sighed.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Probably should have been there hours ago. I've been...preoccupied."

The Sandman waved his finger in Jack's face, looking disappointed, and Jack crumpled.

"Okay! I wasn't sure if I should show" he snapped. "It's complicated."

Sandy fingered the gift he was holding, while the images above his head formed into the guardians. Slowly, the one shaped like Jack shifted into that of a Pooka, and Jack looked away.

"Let me guess, you think I'm being stupid and if I don't go willingly you're just going to drag me there anyway? Good enough translation?"

The Sandman sighed, and released the whip that was holding Jack up. The winter spirit quickly flipped upright and grabbed his staff from the ground, watching the other guardian curiously. Sandy merely held up the still unopened gift and gave him a sympathetic smile. The sand above his head became an unwrapped present, and another question mark. Almost instinctively, Jack returned his attention to the gift, and with a sidelong glance at the dream spirit, tentatively tore into the paper. It only took a few moments, and with care, Jack opened the box, slowly lifting out the contents.

* * *

"North, there are 57 pages to that document. And it's all in Yetish!"

"Are you suggesting my Yeti's are not performing above board?"

"I'm _suggesting_ that you employ someone with the gift of tongues and a universal translator so I know I'm not signing over my first born along with a tunnel hatch!"

"Really Bunny, what would Yeti's do with your first born? They have plenty of Yeti children to worry about."

"North, missing the point here. All I'm asking is-"

"...So North's starting an adoption agency?"

Both Guardians blinked and turned to face the new voice. Tooth's fairies squealed in delight as they recognised the cloak laden Guardian walking down the stairs, staff balanced on his shoulders. By his side, the Sandman was floating, a smug look on his face and two glasses of eggnog in his hands.

"...Or did I miss the start of the conversation?"

"Jack!" North boomed, striding over and giving the winter spirit a strong hug. "Glad you made it. And Sandy! Good to see you!"

Sandman formed a hat and tipped it in greeting, and once again for Tooth and Bunny, who were walking over. Baby Tooth had barely acknowledged the dream spirits presence, instead darting over to Jack and huddling in the scarf hidden by the hood. Jack chuckled as the feather tickled his cheek.

"Hey Baby Tooth. And big Tooth."

Tooth smiled. "It's been a while. Starting to think you were avoiding us."

"Come one" Jack joked. "It's only been a few months. That shouldn't even blip your radar. Just been a busy season."

"Ah, so true" agreed North. "Now come! We can discuss things after we feast! First we eat before the elves lose all self restraint! Boris! More eggnog for Sandy!"

The man red was urging his guests forward, and Jack sagged in relief, tagging along behind. It came as no surprise when Bunnymund quickly fell in step behind him.

"Been a while kit" he greeted. "How you holding up?"

Jack shrugged. "Can't complain? Still getting used to kids seeing me – keep finding believers in the weirdest places."

Bunny nodded, and his hand twitched, as if he wanted to place it on Jack's shoulder, but held back and instead looked the other spirit over. Jack winced as he heard the inevitable groan.

"Again? Kit, how many pairs of boots am I gonna have to confiscate before you stop doing that?"

Jack's hands just tightened around his staff. "How many times am I going to have to tell you I like my boots before you stop asking that?"

Bunny sniffed, and then began eying the hood with suspicion. "Bet you've got your ears tied down again too. You're not doing yourself any favours with that Frostbite."

Jack threw his head back and groaned. "Cottontail, I've been here all of five minutes and you're already getting on my case. Can we at least try to get through dinner before we start arguing about my wardrobe? The others are letting it go."

'_The others don't realise what you're doing_' Bunny's mind snapped back, but he held up his hands in a gesture of goodwill.

"Sorry. I won't bring it up again. Make no promises about the others though."

"Jack! Bunny!" North's voice boomed down the corridor. "Food will not wait forever!"

"Aw keep your coat on North!" Bunny yelled back, this time allowing his hand to grab Jack's shoulder and push him on. "We're coming!"

* * *

To the Guardian's credit, they managed to not only make it through the entire meal, but a good 3 hours after before coming to the topic of Jack's heritage. All four of them were clearly unsure how to approach the subject, and were clearly trying to urge Jack to bring it up himself. Jack however, was rather enjoying their clumsy attempts to steer the conversation. 300 years of talking to no one but himself had made him the master of circular conversations.

He had expected it to be Bunny that snapped first, but the other Pooka was true to his word, refusing to bring it up. There were a few moments when the Pooka looked ready to spill, only to catch himself and sit back (the looks on the other Guardians faces could have fit every definition of confusion from the act). Instead, it was Tooth that broke first.

"Oh, I just can't take it anymore!" she wailed, interrupting North who had somehow been coaxed by Jack into explaining why Italy though he was a woman, and darted out of her chair to flutter around Jack's shoulder.

"Please, please, please, can I see your teeth?" she besmirched eyes wide and mouth pouting. Behind her, the fairies quickly followed suit, a sorrowful whine coming from their tiny mouths. North chuckled, looking up at a clock and nudging Sandman.

"I think that is a new record for Tooth. Half an hour on her previous."

All of them were now focused on Jack, who was pointedly not looking at Tooth. Unfortunately, it meant he caught the eye of Bunny, who merely stared back. There was no condescension or smugness in the expression, just understanding, and encouragement.

Jack sighed. He'd known he'd have to do this eventually, might as well get it over with. One glove fingered the edge of his hood, the motion dislodging Baby Tooth from what was becoming her permanent haunt, and pulled it back. The fairies squeals hit another decibel when he pulled the scarf away, revealing the white muzzle.

Tooth was immediately in his face, fingers in his mouth as she counted every molar.

"Shiny! And sparkly! They really are like freshly fallen snow! And not a single cavity – even Bunny has cavities!"

"Tooth!" North warned. "Fingers out of mouth."

Suddenly, Baby Tooth was between her and Jack, waving her hands erratically and shooing her boss back. Tooth relented and flew back with a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry. They're _beautiful..."_

Jack blushed and scratched the back of his head, while North and Sandy took in the Pooka's appearance. North was nodding in approval.

"White, I am not surprised, but why are your ears tied down that way?"

"Yes Jack" Bunnymund piped as with some satisfaction. "Why are they tied down?"

He sent a glare in the Easter spirits direction, though there wasn't much ire to it, and shrugged. "Comfier that way. Hood doesn't bug them if they're tied down.

As if tempting fate, the rope suddenly loosened, and Jack's ears jerked as he felt it fall to the ground, a giggling fairy hovering by his neck having clearly untied it.

"Baby Tooth!" Jack snapped, only for the fairy to dart out of reach. By his side, he heard Bunny chuckle, and the Easter spirit ruffled the hair on his head.

"Now that's more like it."

Sandy was making frantic images too fast to follow, but North was watching and nodding, apparently used to the Dream spirits communications.

"So what Bunny said was true" he translated. "There is another Pooka, and I think we all wish to hear your story. Won't you tell it Jack?"

The Guardian of Fun faltered, ears drooping. "I...don't know if it's much of a story worth telling" he admitted.

But North just flicked his hands in the air, as if trying to wave away his doubts. "Pah, how can one tell if a story is worth telling when one has never told it? Please, share with us."

Tooth nodded. "We know so little about you Jack. Let us know you better."

Sandy was nodding too, and though Bunny was saying nothing, he could feel the Pooka eyes boring into him. The concern and genuine interest was palpable, and Jack found it hard to stay silent.

"Well, the first thing I remember is the snow..."

* * *

Three centuries of isolation had taken its toll on Jacks social skills, and he'd forgotten just how...freeing it could be to tell others what you knew. His story was not that special, or that interesting. He'd been a rabbit when his family was human, but he'd been raised like a human boy – not all that interesting a life at all, until perhaps the end. But by the end, a weight he hadn't known he'd been carrying seemed to fall, and Tooth had held him close, stroking the icy fur on his forehead while Baby Tooth huddled into his neck, and North had given him another one of his bear hugs. Bunnymund had stayed silent through it all, taking in the story that he had only heard parts of several months before, but had inched closer and closer, until he was Jack's silent shadow. When Tooth had loosened her grip and North retreated, Jack found a steady hand on his shoulder, and Bunny sitting by his side.

"Thanks for sharing" the elder Pooka said. "And for showing up."

Jack shrugged. "I wasn't sure for a while. Sandy sort of forced me to make up my mind."

Bunny chuckled. "Yeah...he's good at that. So easy to forget he's there, but don't think for second he misses anything."

The two sat in companionable silence for a while, before Bunny felt the need to break it.

"Look, I know you're probably still a little angry with me, but if you ever just want to talk, or want company, or anything at all, the Warren's always open to you. Don't avoid me, okay? Can you promise me that?"

Jack stared at him in genuine confusion, before looking away. "I'm not angry with you, not anymore. I was just caught off guard."

Bunnymund's shoulders seemed to lift at that simple phrase, and he nodded. "Well, good to hear."

He patted the winter spirit on the back and began walking off. "Still meant what I said, don't be a stranger."

Jack watched him walk away, and pushed down the desire to follow the other spirit. A decision made easier when he felt another presence sit next to him, and turned to face Santa Claus, who was staring at him knowingly.

"Glad to see the two of you are getting along. I was worried when Bunny said he hadn't seen you in a while."

"Yeah...it was just a bad situation" Jack admitted. "I'm not used to people deciding things for me, even if they think it's for my own good.

To be honest, I wasn't sure if I was gonna show up today – didn't know if I really wanted to see everyone."

North nodded. This didn't appear to be much of a revelation for him.

"Can I ask what changed your mind?"

Jack looked away, but his hand reached into his cloak, pulling something out. It was a wooden matryoshka doll decorated like Jack Frost. Not a centre piece, but the second most inner doll. North should know, he'd made it.

Jack twisted the doll open and lifted up the little baby doll inside.

"You gave me this. I still have the little doll you gave me when I became a Guardian, but for Christmas you gave me another doll."

He held it up, showing the grinning white rabbit holding a staff. North smiled.

"I felt...given the circumstances, that your first doll might not be truly accurate" he explained. "So I gave you a multi-layer doll. Both are you, and at the centre, you are still the same. You are a very multi-layered person Jack, like so many others."

Jack nodded, and sealed the doll up again.

"I just...when I saw it, I remembered what Bunny said to me once. About how what I am doesn't really matter as much as who I am. And when I realised that...seemed silly to keep avoiding the inevitable."

North chuckled, and patted the Pooka on the back. "I'm glad you managed to realise that. We are sorry that you were alone for so long Jack, but we want to make up for it now. And we do not care what you are, just that you are Jack Frost."

Jack nodded. "Still not ready to let the rest of the world know, but that helps North, thanks."

His ears drooped. "Though I think I've been giving Bunny a hard time over it."

North nodded. "Ah, yes. My fellow holiday spirit has been somewhat 'tight-tongued' this season. Not like him at all."

The Guardian of Fun sighed. "I should probably apologise again."

"Bunny can hold a grudge" North admitted. "Not unlike another Guardian I could mention. With him, I've found actions work better than words when it comes to apologies."

"Actions..." Jack repeated, and white ears suddenly pricked up as an idea came to him.

"Easter. I can help him with Easter! That could work, right?"

North laugh was deep and booming. "Oh Jack, anyone else he would kick out. But you? Your help I think he would love. I would ask. You'll have to listen to him though – remember, 'His warren, his rules.'"

Jack groaned, tugging at the hood of his cloak, but not quite lifting it up. "Well...guess I'll have to live with that. A few weeks towing the line while I paint eggs? How hard could that be, right? Thanks North!"

As the young Pooka left, North swallowed the chuckle that had desperately tried to escape.

"Well, least I got Bunny a good Christmas gift this year."

Their poor new Guardian had no idea what he was in for.

* * *

_This chapter does read a little bit rambly in places so please forgive me that. I had a general idea of what I wanted to put in this chapter, but was struggling on how to get from A to C. Hope it flows regardless._

_Bunny probably seems a little out of character here – but this is basically him trying to give Jack space and distance since he's not entirely sure how Jack feels about the whole situation yet. When Jack's actually in the Warren and listening to Bunny's rules a few months later, he can afford to be a little more himself._


	8. Fragile Bonds

**Fragile Bonds**

Bunny watched with no small amount of pride as Jack coaxed his own collection of eggs down his own tunnels. Although he tried to spread the decorations out evenly, experience deduced that the frosty nature of Jack's own googies would probably be most appreciated in the colder areas of the world, so were mostly heading towards Canada and Northern Europe. Though he had spotted Jack picking out his best attempts and nudging them towards the tunnel that would lead to Burgess – well, Bunnymund knew everyone was allowed favourites, who was he to judge?

There was a soft scratching in the air, and Bunnymund tensed, ears up and snapped in its direction. At his action, a dozen sentinels darted towards the tunnels, prepared to take on whatever their master had sensed. Jack had grabbed his staff and watched nervously.

Slowly, Bunnymund relaxed, and called for the sentinels to stand down.

"S'alright mates. Just a twig, carry on."

He shook himself to gather his thoughts and continued with his preparations. He felt the cold breeze brush past but ignored it for the eggs. Only when Jack was in touching distance did he actually look at the other Pooka.

"Still on edge?"

Bunny sighed. "We haven't seen Pitch in months, but it would be just like him to show. I can't afford for anything to go wrong this time."

Jack was silent, but a few moments later, a hesitant hand was grasping the older Pooka's shoulder.

"It won't. Even if I have to carry each and every one of them through by hand."

Bunny smiled. "Hopefully that won't be necessary. But we'll stick close together in case something goes wrong."

"So...you take the city on the left, I'll take the city on the right?"

The winter spirit smirked, and headed over to his staff and cloak. "Sounds doable. Bet I can hide more than you can."

He got a chuckle at the bet. "Don't count on it mate. This is my _thing_ remember. You'll be lucky if you can even keep up."

Jack rolled his eyes and grabbed the staff. But when he crouched down for the cloak, a furry grey foot quickly pinned it to the ground. Sighed, he looked up at Bunny and raised an eyebrow.

"Leaving the warren Bunny. Shift."

Bunny crossed his arms and stood solid. "True, but you're going out in _my_ name. Any kid spots you; I want them to see a rabbit, not Jack Frost. My believers are thin enough on the ground as it is."

Jack winced. Damn the rabbit and his justifiable arguments. "How long were you thinking up that rationalisation?"

"Kit. Please?"

Jack stood and wrapped his own arms around his chest, ears flat and staff held close. "Bunny...I'm just not comfortable going out there as is. Easter or otherwise – I'm not leaving the warren without the cloak."

Bunnymund's eyes narrowed, but brightened as an idea came to him, and ruffled the young Pooka's ears up again.

"Well, maybe we can agree to a compromise..."

* * *

Bunny's solution had been childishly simple in retrospect. Jack would be allowed to wear the cloak, but was expected to keep the hood down whenever he was hiding eggs. He even managed to justify the cloaks existence by dumping several dozen eggs inside the fallen hood and pushed him through the tunnel before Jack could protest.

And he wasn't protesting really. Bunny tried not to be seen while hiding eggs, so Jack was actually expected to hide if he ever heard an early pitter patter of feet. And his ears had gotten used to being up and about – he was actually dreading tying them back down when all this was over, it was going to hurt to get used to that again.

Right now he was hiding eggs in Southern Canada. Bunny was no less than ten miles away in a neighbouring town, and they were both favouring Jack's eggs. He couldn't help but smile as he hid a few of the fractal eggs in the crook of the tree, shimmering slightly in the frosty snow. It had been light, but Jack couldn't help but coax a little extra snowfall to highlight his own work. Burgess was teeming with the icy eggs, a very heavy heaping of them hiding in Bennet's garden too.

His ears twitched as he heard laughter in the distance, and quickly grabbed the last few eggs in his hood. They were quickly positioned under a nearby bush and Jack jumped into the air, the wind plucking him up and high into a nearby tree. With no eggs left, he should be heading back to the tunnel for a fresh supply, but they were close to done, and he was a little eager to see Bunny get the proper appreciation.

Sure enough, a small handful of children were trundling into the clearing, yawning and shaky on their feet. One however, froze and pointed to the colour in the tree, and all signs of exhaustion vanished.

Jack smiled as the kids flocked towards the tree, hesitant but hopeful. Yeah, he could definitely see why Bunny loved his...

The winter spirit froze when he spotted the shadows under the tree. When the children reached the trunk, they seemed to falter as to how to reach their prize, and the shadows seemed to dance, curling near the children's feet.

Jack's eyes narrowed. Pitch.

He lunged from the tree, flying into the opposite side of the clearing and searching for the source, mindful of the children's watchful eyes. Pitch was _not_ going to mess this up, even if he had to freeze the bogeyman solid and dump him at the bottom of Burgess Lake!

As if sensing his approach, the shadows slipped back into the trees, and Jack followed, lightly dropping to the ground and holding his staff out ready to fire.

"Get out of here Pitch. I'm warning you right now."

The exasperated sigh echoed through the clearing, and Jack's ears twitched as he tried to track the location.

"Really now, it's getting so a spirit can't have a little..._fun._"

Warm breath slid across Jack's neck, and he jerked back, firing a blast of ice. It hit nothing of course, but Pitch's laugh slid through the trees. Finally, a figure formed a safe distance away, leaning against a tree and cocking his head in curiosity.

"Well now Thumper, I must admit I didn't see that coming. Though it certainly explains a few things."

Jack just gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to pull up his hood.

Seeing the Guardians hackles raise, Pitch held up his hands in mock surrender. "Oh relax Frost, I'm just sightseeing. Those innocent little children are in no danger whatsoever."

"Really? You just happen to be out for walk?" Jack snapped sarcastically, and Pitch rolled his eyes.

"Last year shook the children to their core Jack. Bad memories don't just go away. Right now I'm basking in what little power I have left. Today has been a novel experience."

His gaze turned to the children, who had begun climbing the tree.

"The children are eager and happy, just as they should. But in the corner of their minds, there's a tiny little nugget of doubt. A crumb of hesitation, that glorious taste of fear. For all the Guardians attempts they remember the Easter Bunny didn't come last year, and they're afraid he'll do the same again."

"He won't" Jack growled, hands tight on his staff. "I won't let you ruin this."

Pitch snorted. "Really Jack. If I had the power this time around do you think I'd be wasting time talking to you? Although it did work so well last time..."

Jack's eyes widened in horror, and Pitch laughed.

"Oh relax. I'm just taunting. No, as much as I hate to admit it, the rabbit gets his holiday. That little touch of fear is just a few drops of water in the desert–"

He broke off as the two of them heard a shriek, and turned to see the kids climbing down with brightly coloured treasures in their hands.

Pitch sighed. "-That vanishes the second they find a silly little egg. Hope will have me back underground by sundown."

"Forgive me if I don't feel too bad about that" Jack mocked, and Pitch turned to him, anger simmering behind his eyes.

"You're one to talk Frost. I'll be 'Hope' will have you back underground in no time too."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

The bogeyman smiled, and began circling the Pooka. "Not like the rabbit to share his holiday. Especially since it worked so badly last time. But then, he always was so _sentimental_ when it came to other Pooka. Must be so happy to have a protégé to form in his own image."

"It's not like that-" Jack started, but Pitch quickly rode over him, eyes bright and vicious.

"I remember you last year Jack" he purred. "That overwhelming fear that encompassed your entire being. You feared what you _were_, what _you weren't_. I misunderstood that fear when we met – I assumed the Man in the Moon had changed your form like so many others. But you've always been like this...always hated what you are."

Jack's ears were flat against his skull and looked away.

"And yet, just a year later, here you are, in full view. But I can still feel it Jack – you exude fear through every pore. This whole little dance you've been scared...but not of me...of them."

His hand gestured towards the children. "You, who _longed_ to be believed in..._Don't want to be seen_."

"It's not my holiday" Jack muttered, and Pitch laughed.

"So _why are you here?" _The bogeyman cackled. "To make Daddy Bugs happy?"

"I...I owed it to him" Jack tried to defend, and Pitch scoffed.

"Let me guess. You offered to help, and the second he got you alone he was on you every second of every day. All disapproving and pushing, and you let him because _you owed it to him_."

"Don't talk about him like that!" Jack snapped, and Pitch rolled his eyes. "Bunny's been great. Okay so he's a little bit...smothering, so what? I'm still me!"

"Are you though? Is that what he wants? Really?"

Jack stepped back in confusion.

"Don't you get it? He doesn't care about you. All he sees is a Pooka – and he's lost too much to let you be raised _wrong._ Doesn't matter what you want or think – the rabbit will groom and mould you and leave you thinking it was your idea. And the other Guardians will let him because you're _family_ – Bunny knows what's best."

The Pooka shook his head. "...You're wrong."

The children were leaving, and Pitch was slipping into the dark of the woods, his eyes focused on the winter spirit as he left parting words, thick as treacle.

"Am I?"

* * *

For a few moments, Jack just stood there, wavering. Part of him wanted to chase Pitch and make the Bogeyman take back his words. The other part was reciting them over and over in a frantic taunt. So torn, he never even heard Bunnymund's hole open behind him. When the other Pooka leapt out, the sound jerked him out of his thoughts and he swung round, staff raised. Bunny immediately held his hands up, eyes on Jack.

"Crikey! Just me kit. You okay?"

Jack faltered, the staff dropping back to his side. "Yeah...fine."

Bunny wasn't convinced, and as his eyes swept the area, his body tensed.

"Pitch..."

The winter spirit jerked his head back, expecting the man to have returned. Instead there was just the wood, and Bunnymund by his side, grasping his shoulders and looking him over frantically.

"Don't try to hide it kit, I can smell that mouldy bedbug from ten miles away. Did he hurt you? Was he going for the googies?"

Jack forced himself to react, and shook his head to clear the cobwebs. "Uh...no. No, he was just...watching I think. Said some things."

The white Pooka wasn't meeting his gaze, so Bunnymund gently placed a hand under the Pooka's chin and forced his head up.

"What things?"

Jack blinked, then roughly pulled away.

"Nothing. Let's just go."

"Kit..."

"I'm _fine_ Bunny" Jack snapped. "We should be going, unless you want Easter coming late to the rest of the sector."

He brushed past the other Pooka and jumped down the hole. Behind him Bunny was a tense figure, but he ignored the uneasiness and pulled up his hood, obstructing his view.

This? Could wait.

* * *

If Bunny ever got his hands on Pitch, the Bogeyman wouldn't be able to talk for a month...

Jack had been telling the truth about Pitch only talking – the area and Jack himself were in too good nick for there to have been a fight. But Pitch's tongue was a weapon as sharp as any blade. Just because no blood was spilt did not mean wounds weren't split open.

And Jack had been wounded, that Bunnymund was certain of. He'd bit back the protest when the boy had pulled back up his hood, even carrying the remaining eggs in his arms or baskets. The winter spirit had refused to be brought into conversation, quickly heading to wherever Bunnymund sent him without even a witty retort.

With Jack silent, the two Pooka finished the Easter preparations on a sombre note. Bunnymund had been hoping to have something of a celebration when the two of them were done, but judging from the mood, that might have to wait.

Returning to the Warren, Jack had immediately flown to his room, and it was there Bunny found him, digging under the bed. Not for the first time, Bunnymund frowned at the sheer sparseness of Jack's living quarters. Despite giving him permission to 'decorate', the other Pooka hadn't really done much – frost patterns on the wall and bed, most of which Bunnymund was certain were just a side effect of Jack being in one area for a certain amount of time.

"Ah! There you are..."

Bunnymund's eyes flicked back to Jack, and couldn't help the groan when he found Jack holding up the dreaded boots. The sound caught Jack's attentions, and though his face was clouded by the hood, he could feel the winter spirit's glare.

"I thought we settled this" Bunnymund began.

"Yeah well, you thought wrong" Jack replied, easing his feet into the poorly designed footwear. "Anyway, Easter's over, so I'll be getting out of your fur."

Bunnymund's ears flattened in dismay. "Already?"

Jack refused to look at him. "I helped you with Easter, there's no need to stay any longer."

The hand on his shoulder was more than expected. "Kit, you're welcome to stay as long as you want. I said this room was yours, and I meant it."

Jack just brushed the hand away and headed for the door. He got further than expected – it wasn't until he'd taken several steps out of the home that Bunnymund was back on him, yanking his shoulder to spin him round and yanking the hood down.

"What's wrong Frostbite?" Bunnymund asked. "And don't say _nothing._ What did Pitch say?_"_

The winter spirit just wouldn't meet his eyes, something that twisted the older Pooka's stomach. Say what you want about the newest Guardian, but he'd never been anything but fearless when it came to meeting someone glare for glare. He tried to coax the Pooka's chin up again as he had before, but Jack just jerked from his grasp.

"Look!" Jack started, quickly putting distance between the two of them, though Bunnymund was quick to match step. "I just realised being here was a bad idea, okay? It's too warm, and I've still got a job to do, you know, bringing snow?"

Bunnymund crossed his arms, not buying it. "Too warm, yet you've been here nearly a month without a problem. Pull another one kit."

Jack threw his hands up. "Bunny, I am going. I followed your rules, but now I am leaving. And I am taking my boots, and my cloak, and trying down my ears and doing what I've always done. It was fun, but time to get back to being me."

The older Pooka quickly stormed over, grabbing a hand that had been making to pull up the hood. "That's not you. That's just a costume, why can't you see that?"

The winter spirit tried to pull away, but Bunnymund merely tightened his grip.

"Kit, you were making progress, you know you were. Whatever Pitch said, forget it – he's not worth this. Dump the boots, lose the cloak and come back inside."

For a moment, Jack was silent, and his resistance faltered. Bunnymund began to relax at the other's compliance, when Jack glared at him.

"...What if I say no?"

Bunnymund blinked in confusion, and Jack took the opportunity to yank his hand back and step away.

"What if I say, 'no, I'm not giving up my clothes'. That I prefer my ears flat and my fur hidden. And that I'm going to go the next three hundred years, the next three hundred _thousand _years dressed like this, not letting people see underneath. What happens then?"

"Kit..." Bunny began with agitation, but Jack interrupted him.

"Would you accept it? It's my choice, my decision."

"But it's the _wrong_ decision!" Bunnymund snapped back without thinking. "And I'm not just going to stand by and let you destroy yourself."

"How is this destroying myself?" Jack yelled. "Maybe I'm a Pooka, Bunny, but you know what, you said it best yourself. _It doesn't matter._ I'm a winter spirit now, and a Guardian. And if I don't want children to know what I was before, it's my choice."

Bunnymund's hands were clenched, the Pooka trying to keep a hold on his temper. "Being Pooka is _not _something to be ashamed of."

Jack flinched and looked away.

"I'm trying to help you ya gumby" Bunnymund continued. "You fly around dressed in a getup that's designed to _cripple_ you. I've seen you move without it, seen how comfortable you are without it dragging you down. Manny never meant for you to be like this-"

That snapped Jack back into the argument. "Frankly Bunny, given some of _Manny's_ decisions, he can just _deal!_ And so can you!_"_

With that, the winter spirit yanked his hood back up and jumped into the air.

"Jack!"

Bunnymund gave chase, only to be held back by a cold gust of wind. By the time it had receded, Jack's scent was leading out of the Warren, and the younger Guardian was nowhere in sight.

The Pooka sighed, hand stroking back his ears in frustration. Damn Pitch all to Hell. Jack was gone, whatever bond they'd been tentatively forming shattered.

...And he had no idea how to fix it.

* * *

_Yup, a certain bogeyman finally decided to show up in this fic. And did so by making my life hell. As much as I love confrontational angst, I'm never entirely sure I pull a coherent argument. As such both Pitch's monologue and Bunny/Jack's breakdown at the end went through several rewrites until I was happy with them. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait._


	9. Tug of War

_Okay, this chapter isn't technically finished. However I realised a few weeks ago that I'd gone over a month without updating, and that really wasn't on. Half of it was already written, so all I had to do was fill in the blanks._

_Well got most of them, except for the last scene. And since I had enough trouble coming up with conversations I was happy enough with (seriously, why do I write confrontation? I hate writing about the aftermath!), figured I'd quit while I was ahead and leave it for the next chapter._

_Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait, and I apologise again for the stupidly long delay!_

* * *

**Tug of War**

Jack's first instinct was to go to his lake and have a temper tantrum on its surface. He actually hit the American coastline before he realised that if a certain Pooka was giving chase, Burgess would no doubt be the first spot on his list.

So instead, he turned round, and found himself in Antarctica – the best stomping grounds for when he wanted to cause damage and not worry about possible casualties. The moment he hit icy ground, the staff came to life, crystallising beautiful sculptures of waves and circles. Each only lasted a few seconds, Jack's voice screaming out and calling the wind to his aid, shattering each of his creations as he drowned in the hurricane storm.

It was childish, and pointless. But rampant destruction of essentially nothing had never failed to curb the winter spirit's anger.

For over an hour the weather of the coldest continent was nothing more than apocalyptic, Jack releasing every ounce of the control he'd been exerting the past few months. As the rage began to subside, the ice began to form more imaginative shapes, of bogeymen and cloaked figures. When the sky cleared, Jack collapsed, dropping to the icy tundra and digging gloves into the surface.

Losing control was kind of like eating chocolate on an empty stomach. It felt good at the time but you were paying for it in the hours afterward. He was raw and unfocused in a way he hadn't been since before he'd taken the Guardian oath. His ears were clammy under the hood, and he made to pull it back, only to stop at the last second.

What was he doing? A few words from Pitch and he was ripping apart a continent via glacial tantrum?

But...it wasn't just Pitch. It was Bunny and the children and his face in the mirror. Things he wasn't equipped to deal with – things he wasn't _ready_ to deal with, never had been. And for the better part of 300 years, nobody else had expected him to. Now, through no fault of his own, he'd acquired companions who didn't understand why they were even things he had to.

He sighed and stood, dusting off the loose ice. This problem solving method hadn't really worked as well as he'd hoped – maybe he should be taking a more social approach, talk to someone, anyone who wasn't Bunny.

Unfortunately, that narrowed an already small list. North would have been the best choice, but he was even more family oriented than the Kangaroo. He didn't doubt for a second that the jolly spirit would immediately contact Bunny and keep Jack from leaving until it was sorted – fairly counterproductive. Sandy would definitely be a good listener, he'd proven that much as Christmas, but the dream spirit was almost impossible to track. You could follow his sand trails, but the Sandman covered a lot of children in a night. Which left...?

* * *

Half an hour later, the Tooth Fairy felt a chill in her wings, and immediately turned to find the Guardian of Fun landing not six feet from her. Half a dozen fairies immediately swarmed him, but he waved them all away, even Baby Tooth, eyes on their leader.

"Jack?"

The winter spirit gave the Tooth fairy as hesitant wave. "Hi Tooth...can we talk?"

* * *

Normally, North spent his days crafting models from ice, relaxing with a little classical music whenever he needed a break. However today, he found himself pacing in front of his desk, sadly free of ice, while an elf stood to attention, coated in white powder and looking more than a little nervous. By the wall, a smaller handful were watching in fascination.

"Dingle, I am a fair boss, am I not?"

The elf gulped and nodded.

I provide food, shelter, stable working conditions, dental. All I ask is that you follow a few rules. And what is the fifth rule?

Bells jingled as the other elves waved their hands. North immediately glared at them, and the hands dropped. Silence restored, he turned back to Dingle.

"That's right. Number five rule, no food near newly painted toys."

Dingle winced.

"So what exactly made you think running through Yeti's with icing sugar for cookies was **good idea!"**

The elf just looked down, grimacing at the white evidence and then back up again. North was pacing even faster now, fingers wagging.

"I can tolerate much my little friend, but this is a step too far. Oh I shall make an example of you my young friend. Very much an example."

Dingle was shaking, while the other elves broke out the popcorn in anticipation.

Just then, there was a knock at the door, breaking North from his stride.

"Knocking?...who here knocks?"

The door opened, and the Christmas spirit blinked in surprised as six foot of grey rabbit walked in.

"Bunny?"

"G'day mate" Bunny greeted. "You got a minute to lend an ear?"

North took in the Pooka's appearance, looking over the dropped ears and guilty expression, before nodding slowly.

"Of course old friend."

He waved the elves away. "Go, I deal with you later."

The elves groaned in disappointment, but Dingle needed no more encouragement, bolting through Bunny's feet and as far away from the workshop as he could get. North rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Now my friend, take a seat and tell me what is troubling you."

* * *

"I mean, I know he probably means well, but shouldn't I get a say in this?" Jack argued. "His opinion isn't the only one that matters here."

Tooth nodded in sympathy. When Jack had arrived, she'd coaxed him down to the lower levels where he could walk on the water without damaging the architecture. The winter spirit had been clearly agitated, and the silent permission to let loose and ice seemed to help relax while she sat on the shore and listened to him rant. Baby Tooth had ignored her requests for privacy and planted herself on her mistress's shoulders for the duration. It had taken him a good several minutes, but Jack was finally winding down. He slumped down on the ice, clutching his staff tightly.

"I just don't know what to do" he finished. "Where am I supposed to go from here?"

Tooth bit her lip and flew towards him. One hand grasped the thick fabric on the cloak and tried to catch Jack's eyes under the hood.

"Jack...what is it you want out of this?"

Jack cocked his head.

"Excuse me?"

Tooth smiled. "You're angry and upset. Pitch is very talented at bringing out the worst in people, and I'm the last person to justify his actions...but I think he might just have forced you to think about things you've been avoiding."

The youngest Guardian didn't appear to be following, and she sighed, sitting down on the ice in front of him. Baby Tooth took the pause as an opportunity to dart towards him, hiding deep in his hood.

"Jack, I can't even begin to understand what it was like for you. Being different, and being alone for so long. But believe me when I say Bunny feels ten times worse than the rest of us combined for it. He wants to make up for his mistakes...he just isn't sure how to go about it. Do you understand?"

Jack stood suddenly and turned away, crossing his arms. "Should have known you'd take his side."

* * *

"Bunny, for the last time I am not choosing sides."

The Easter spirit just crossed his arms and continued pacing. "It's not like I'm trying to hurt him! I just stand seeing the kit ashamed of things he should be proud of. What's wrong with wanting him to see that?"

North sighed and leaned back into the chair, rubbing his temples. Bunny groaned, slumping into the chair on the opposite side of the desk. "I know, I know. It was just going so well, and then Pitch had to show up and mess up everything!"

"Do not take this the wrong way old friend, but I am thinking Pitch is not wholly to blame."

Bunny bolted upright. "What-cha sayin!"

"Bunny, surely you realise it's not that simple? Jack is very much is own person, with many an issue that will not go away overnight. What you want, if at possible, will take baby steps. And Jack needs to decide _for himself_ that it's what he wants too."

"But he _is_ a Pooka!" Bunny insisted. "Whether he likes it or not he can't change that fact."

"Yes" North agreed. "So maybe you should apologise for forcing the issue and let him come to that conclusion on his own, no?"

Bunny just stared at him in confusion, and North sighed.

"The two of you are as stubborn as the other. And you're butting heads like Dasher and Dancer lock antlers when it's time to saddle up. One will have to give before the other. Maybe it's time to just be the bigger Pooka?"

* * *

"Jack, there are no sides in this. You do understand that right?"

The spirit didn't answer, but Tooth saw his shoulders slump, and could hear Baby Tooth's indignant squeaking echoing from her hiding place.

She flew around again, coaxing his hands from their crossed position and taking them in her own. "This is a new for both of you. I know Bunny might be suffocating, but the Jack Frost I know has never let anyone push him around. "

Jack chuckled, and Tooth took a risk, noting the buckles of the hood had deftly been unclipped (no doubt due to a certain little fairy), and slowly pulled the fabric down. The winter spirit tensed at first, but didn't stop the act. Tooth's hand quickly came up and stroked the side of his face.

"The two of you need to find a balance Jack. Bunny is as hard headed as you, and you need to tell him when you're uncomfortable or the two of you are just going to go round in circles. It took you 300 years to find each other, don't spend the next 300 misunderstanding too."

Jack began to curl in on himself. "I...I don't know how to do this Tooth. What if I mess it up? Why do things have to change?"

Tooth smiled and hugged the winter spirit. "Oh Jack, things change, it's the way the world works. Teeth fall out, children grow up, winter turns to spring - fighting it is pointless. You just need to decide how you're going to face it."

She pulled back. "And trust me, the only way you could mess this up is if you _don't_ talk to Bunny. He'll be a mess right now."

The Pooka didn't answer, instead averting his eyes and focusing on Baby Tooth.

"You don't have to go right now" Tooth soothed. "Why don't you go see Jamie and Sophie? Get yourself together before you go see him."

Ears perked up, and Tooth grinned at the success. "Go on. You can let him show off all the eggs I know you made sure to leave just for him..."

* * *

It took all of Bunny's self control and bone headed stubbornness to connect his tunnel to Burgess Lake. He had no idea if Jack would actually be there – as it was even after several weeks in the young Pooka's...the young _spirit's_ company he really didn't know where Jack hung out in his spare time. Least of all where he went when he was mad. But it was all he had to go on.

The lake was abandoned, and Bunny barely had enough time to wonder if he was relieved about that when he heard a familiar giggle coming towards him. Ears pricked up as it was followed by soft footfalls, and turned in time to grab the young Sophie Burgess and swing her up. The giggle became a squeal, and once lowered, buried herself into the fluffy chest fur.

Not too far behind was her brother, crouching by an upturned basket and replacing the eggs that had fallen, shaking his head in mock disapproval.

"You're completely shameless Sophie."

The girl was too busy trying to braid the longer hairs to care about her brother's opinion, and Bunny repositioned the girl so he could hold her with one hand, using the other to give the boy a shaky salute in greeting.

"G'day Jamie. Don't suppose you've seen Frostbite around?"

A risky move perhaps – if Jack had let slip why he was in a foul mood there was no doubt Bunny would be persona-non-Pooka to the children of Burgess. But the Bennet's didn't appear upset in the slightest...so Jack probably hadn't come home yet.

Jamie carefully dropped the last few eggs back in his sister's basket and run up himself, still holding his own filled mostly with Jack's googy's.

"I thought he'd be coming with you" Jamie admitted. "He said he was going to be away for a while to help you with Easter. I haven't seen him in _forever_."

In all honestly, Bunny doubted Jack had been away from Burgess for more than a few weeks, but to a child, an hour could be forever.

The boy began rifling through his basket, and lifted up one of his eggs. Bunny immediately recognised as Jacks – one of his best.

"I thought he might show up this morning. My garden, and the lake were teeming with these...but I guess he's not supposed to stay and talk when he's hiding them?"

Bunny nodded. "Sorry kid, them's the rules. You catch us off guard, different story, but otherwise we got a job to do."

Jamie grinned, and glanced around. "So...is he still hiding eggs? Did you lose him?"

The Pooka winced.

"No...we sorta had a misunderstanding. He got mad and ran off. Was kinda hoping he'd have come home so we could talk."

The boy frowned. "Well, if he's mad you could try the South Pole."

"...The South Pole?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah. He told me he likes to go there whenever he's wanting _alone time_. Whatever that is. I think it's because whenever he tries to blow off steam anywhere else it tends to end up on CNN. And he hates to see weathermen cry."

"Jack makes lots and lots and lots of snow!" Sophie added.

Bunny's ears flattened as he pondered that thought. It made perfect sense that Jack would go straight for somewhere cold and isolated, but the South Pole hadn't even occurred to him. He'd have to kick himself when the kids weren't around for not realising it sooner.

...Then again, if Jack deliberately went there to blow off...the icy equivalent of steam, probably for the best the Pooka hadn't realised it. Bunny had no desire to be an ice sculpture, thank you. Perhaps the best option was to head home and consider his options for approaching the other Pooka – an idea and excuse that was sound more and more appealing by the minute.

He carefully placed Sophie back on the ground and backed away. "Thanks for the advice rug rats. If you see Jack...tell him..."

"Yeah?" Jamie asked, and Bunny sighed.

"Nothing" he finished. "Wouldn't mean anything if he didn't hear it from me. I'd better head back to the warren. Got one major mess to clean up down under. Handful of lost googy's running around that I need to find before they go off, plants need to hibernate, washing up the paint dye – North gets an army of Yeti and Elves but I get to do it all on my lonesome."

He made to tap the ground, when he heard Jamie's voice, quiet and confused?

"Googys...running around?"

Sophie nodded. "Told you so."

Bunny's ears cocked. "Problem?"

"The eggs walk around?" Jamie repeated? "But eggs don't have legs."

The Easter Bunny chuckled. "Well no...not up here. But in me warren they do. Helps me shift them all over the world if they can walk there on their own. Once they hit the surface it's my job to hide them, but they walk most of the way themselves. Course along the way between getting painted or even just going through the tunnels a few get lost. And trust me, you do not want waddling perishables in your home if you value your nose.

The expression on Jamie's face was one of utter delight. By his side, his little sister grinned smugly.

"Told im" Sophie stated matter of factly. "Eggs walk out of flowers then walk through paint flowers and walk through bunny tunnels"

The Pooka chuckled and ruffled the girl's hair. "That's right Pet. You know you're the only kid to ever see it too? That's an honour."

"So...they really do come from flowers? And walk around?"

Bunny glanced back over. Jamie was looking at him with both confusion and awe on his face.

"I kinda thought Sophie was making that part up."

Suddenly, his eyes widened and he grabbed an egg, looking for appendages.

"Wait, does that mean the eggs are alive? Is that where Humpty Dumpty comes from?"

Bunny couldn't help it, he laughed, grabbing Sophie with both hands as he bent over, letting Jamie's worry wash over him.

"Don't worry about it ankle biter" he insisted. "It's just magic – normal rules don't apply."

Jamie looked up, a mischievous grin that wouldn't have looked out of place on his missing winter ally perched on his face.

"Hey Bunny, you said you had to do all that on your own?"

...Oh boy.

Jamie grabbed Sophie's hand and flung them in the air.

"The Bennet's humbly volunteer to help find the last of your googys!"

"Jamie..."

"Oh come on, please!" Jamie pleaded. "Who better to find Easter eggs than kids? We'll behave, promise!"

Bunny bit his lip, and hid the wince as both Bennet's stared him out with pleading eyes. Jack taught them that, he knew it in his bones.

Finally he sighed, and gave a small chuckle as he tapped the ground.

"Oh why not. I was getting used to company anyway."


End file.
